


The Multi-Dimensional Hunger games.

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Dark Souls I, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Fairy Tail, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 25,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: Just a little Idea I had after seeing Millie0w0_brickno10's hunger games story.Keep in mind, this was made using hunger games simulator, and then me fleshing out the prompts that it gave me.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The reaping.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger Games 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962244) by [Millie0w0_brickno10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie0w0_brickno10/pseuds/Millie0w0_brickno10). 



Monika's pov...

The first thing my tired mind can grasp is the feeling of the cold hard ground underneath me. I let out an annoyed sigh at the feeling before suddenly it dawns on me. I actually just felt something. My eyes snap open and I sit up almost immediately.

I then proceed to look at my hands and watch as my fingers move. ‘I’m free from the game! I’m actually free!’ I mentally scream as a smile works its way across my face.

Then I hear a groan from beside me and I turn to see who made that noise… 

Only to jump back slightly as I see Sayori rubbing her eyes sleepily before I hear her mutter “Five more minutes…”

I then tear my gaze from her to see where we are. The first thing I notice is that we are trapped in what looks like a rather large glass box. The second thing I notice is that their are a few more of these glass boxes, arranged in a circle, outside of my own. Each box has two people in each, some of which are waking up. I shakily stand up and begin to examine the people in the other boxes.

In the box besides us, I see Yuri and Natsuki, much to my surprise. In the next box after theirs I see a pink haired man with a scarf and a scared looking blonde lady, who is trying to rouse him. Past that box is another box with a red haired woman, observing everyone else. Our eyes meet for a small moment and I flinch at her stern gaze. Next to her is a blue haired man with a strange tattoo over his right eye.

In the box after that I see a black haired man who is currently taking his shirt off for whatever reason, and next to him is a heavily blushing and swooning blue haired lady. In the next box I see a darker haired woman, dressed in red and white, and who is currently glaring at everything. Next to her is a blonde haired witch with an oddly big hat. Next to them, in the box directly across from my own, is a short lady with bat wings and a silver haired maid standing at the ready.

After those two I see a young girl with odd ‘wings’ that look like branches with colored crystals hanging from them. Next to her is a red haired person, who looks like a guard, and yet is somehow still sleeping. In the next box over I see two people that look like children and have strange wings on each of their backs. One is dressed in all blue and has ice crystal wings, while the other one has green hair and bug like wings. 

After them I see a woman with pink hair and a fancy kimono, and a silver haired woman standing side by side, looking at everyone else with interest and concern. In the next box over is an armored man who is currently helping a shy looking, blonde haired woman up off of the ground.

And finally in the last glass box, next to my own are perhaps two of the most intimidating figures out of the group. Two taller men dressed from head to toe in golden armor. One of them is slim and has a frightening lion faced helmet, while the other one is much larger in both size and height.

“Eh! Monika, what’s going on? Where are we?” Sayori yells in shock, now fully awake. 

I turn around and reply with a shrug “I don’t know.” 

I then turn to look at everyone else again. Aside from them and the glass boxes we are trapped in, there is nothing except darkness past the boxes. I look up to try and find the source of the light that is bathing this small circle of boxes, but there is nothing but darkness above us. Only the floor is a grey color, which is quite odd. 

I then hear a muffled thump and I turn to see the pink haired man now holding his hand and muttering multiple curses. After witnessing that I gather up the courage and ask everyone else  
“Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

“Yeah, we can hear you alright, why do you ask?” The witch loudly answers.

“I was wondering if any of you know how we got here?” 

“Sorry, but I don’t think any of us know that.” The blonde lady next to the pink haired guy answers with a shake of her head.

“Surely someone has an explanation!” The bat winged lady exclaims irritably. Her voice wakes up the red haired guard in the next box over, as evident by her immediately jumping up from the floor and declaring “I wasn’t sleeping on the job again, mistress Remilia!” 

A few people chuckle as she looks around, processing where she is. The maid and bat winged lady sigh and face palm respectively. 

Suddenly there is an odd click noise and a small circle in the middle of the circle of boxes appears in the floor. It then promptly disappears, leaving a pitch black hole in the floor. Soon enough something floats out of the hole. It appears to be a futuristic spherical robot with a blue screen on the front of it, with white spots that make it look like a smiley face. 

“HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO ONE AND ALL! I AM EXCITED TO SEE YOU ALL ARE AWAKE, FOR NOW WE CAN DISCUSS THE GAME THAT ARE GOING TO TAKE PLACE!” The robot announces in a very showman like voice. 

“Wait, wait, wait! What are you talking about? What game? I don’t remember signing up for any games!” The woman in red and white shouts.

The robot swivels towards her and announces “WHY THE FIRST EVER MULTI-DIMENSIONAL HUNGER GAMES OF COURSE!” 

I hear a gasp come from my left and look over towards the sound. I see Yuri looking at the robot in sheer terror. I then see the robot in question turn towards her and declare “AHH! I SEE WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THE HUNGER GAMES ARE! CARE TO FILL US IN YURI!” 

“Ha-How do y-you know my name?” Yuri asks in a shaky voice.

“AHAHAH! I KNOW ALL OF YOUR NAMES DEAR YURI! NOW HOW ABOUT YOU FILL THE CROWD IN ON WHAT THE HUNGER GAMES ARE!” The bot suggests, still using a showman like voice.

Yuri shivers before asking “Surely you can’t mean THE hunger games, the same last man standing post-apocalyptic survival game, where twenty four people have to fight to the death, right?”

“YOU ARE WRONG, THESE ARE EXACTLY THOSE GAMES!” The robot responds in a way too cheerful voice while winking at Yuri.

I see Yuri almost faint on the spot. Everyone else however starts to loudly voice their protests.

“We would never kill our friends, no matter what!” 

“When we get out prepare to have your ass master sparked, DA ZE!”

“How dare you force us against our dear friends you vile monster!”

“Yeah flames for brains over their gets annoying sometimes, but we’re still friends! What makes you think we would kill each other!” 

“Who in the literal fuck decided it was a good idea to force people to fight to the death! We live in a fucking society, things shouldn't have gotten this bad!”

“I can’t believe I lit myself on fire for this shit…”

The robot’s face blinks before announcing “I UNDERSTAND THAT MOST OF YOU DO NOT WANT TO PARTICIPATE, BUT WE DO HAVE ‘INCENTIVES’ SO THAT YOU WILL COOPERATE AND PLAY THE GAME!”

“Like what!” The pink haired man shouts.

The robot zooms over to him and shows him something. I see his eyes light up in fury, while the blonde next to him covers her mouth with her hands in shock. 

“LET THEM GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” The pink haired man shouts in pure anger before punching the glass even harder than he did the first time. Aside from flinching slightly, his fiery glare doesn't waver however. I shiver at the look he is giving that robot. The glass still doesn’t break.

“SORRY, NATSU, BUT THAT’S YOUR INCENTIVE TO WIN THE GAME! I CAN’T DO THAT!” The robot declares, almost tauntingly so.

I see the now named Natsu grind his teeth together in anger. This is a very bad situation. I need to get out of this. I quickly try to access the code, but, I can’t feel anything. I frown at the lack of a feeling of code reaching out to me. 

“NOW MONIKA, SURELY YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU CAN’T ACCESS THE CODE, BECAUSE YOU ARE NO LONGER IN YOUR GAME!” The robot announces while swiveling over to stare me down.

I get some strange looks, but before anyone can ask me anything the robot floats up, turns to look at everyone, and continues “THE SAME GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU THAT HAVE NEAR GOD-LIKE POWERS! YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO USE THEM! AS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT RELY ON POWERFUL WEAPONS… WELL, THERE IS STILL SOME HOPE FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOUR WEAPONS CAN BE FOUND IN THE ARENA!”

“Heh, that’s good news for us isn’t it Reimu?” The blonde witch says while nudging the red-white woman with her elbow. 

“NOW, WITH THAT SETTLED WE CAN-” The robot begins to say something but is cut off by Natsu shouting “WAIT A MINUTE!”

Everyone including the robot turns to him. “Listen to me you pile of scrap! If you think that your going to get off the hook for making us hurt our friends, than your dead wrong! You made a big mistake in attacking the Fairy tail guild, for we are not just friends, but we are a family, and when you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us! So, whichever one of us members of Fairy tail win, will have the honor of kicking your metal ass straight back to where you came from and getting revenge for all of us that couldn't make it to the end! I Swear by my guild, that we will take you down!” Natsu declares. At the end of the speech he lifts up his hand, with his fingers in an L shape. The blonde next to him, along with the red head armored woman, and the shirtless guy and blue haired girl next to him all do the same gesture with a look of grim determination on each of their faces. I have to admit, it was quite the inspiring speech. Even I feel a swell of strength in my chest at their words. 

“AHAHAHAH! NOW THAT’S THE SPIRIT! LET’S GET TO THE GAME SHALL WE!” The robot announces with a maniacal laugh. 

Suddenly the floor beneath our boxes starts to glow bright white. It starts getting brighter and brighter, until I can’t see anything. Then I feel a feeling of weightlessness…


	2. The bloodbath... pt1

Sakuya pov

After that bright light disappears and I feel something solid beneath my feet, I am quick to look around. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see my mistress standing on a metal cylinder beside me. 

I then look around. Everyone is on their own metal cylinders that are a few inches above the ground. Everyone is arranged in a giant circle with some large metal horn, that appears to have items around it and appears to be filled with items, in the middle of said giant circle. 

I see that Natsu individual about to leap off of his cylinder before suddenly I hear a cry of “Wait! Don’t go yet!” from somewhere behind the metal horn. It sounds like that Yuri girl from before.

“Why the hell not?” Natsu shouts with an irritated look on his face.

“There's a time limit, and mines by your feet. If you jump off before the time limit is done, than the mines explode!” Yuri shouts back.

I see Natsu squint and he is about to say something before he is interrupted by that overly zealous voice from before “SHE’S RIGHT YOU KNOW! THERE IS A TIME LIMIT!” 

“Why the ever loving fuck is there a time limit!” I hear Reimu shout.

“WHY, IT’S TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE AUDIENCE FIRST!” The voice announces as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Wait, so this is being shown on television! That’s fucked up!” A high voice on the other side of the metal horn shouts.

“ON THE CONTRARY, IT’S ENTERTAINMENT!” The voice counters. When no one has a response to that the voice continues “NOW THEN, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! LET’S ANNOUNCE THE PLAYERS!”

“IN DISTRICT ONE WE HAVE: MONIKA AND SAYORI!”

“IN DISTRICT TWO WE HAVE: YURI AND NATSUKI!”

“IN DISTRICT THREE WE HAVE: NATSU AND LUCY!”

“IN DISTRICT FOUR WE HAVE: ERZA AND JELLAL!”

“IN DISTRICT FIVE WE HAVE: GREY AND JUVIA!”

“IN DISTRICT SIX WE HAVE: REIMU AND MARISA!”

“IN DISTRICT SEVEN WE HAVE: REMILIA AND SAKUYA!”

“IN DISTRICT EIGHT WE HAVE: FLANDRE AND MEILING!”

“IN DISTRICT NINE WE HAVE: CIRNO AND DAIYOUSEI!”

“IN DISTRICT TEN WE HAVE: YOUMU AND YUYUKO!”

“IN DISTRICT ELEVEN WE HAVE: THE CHOSEN UNDEAD AND ANASTACIA OF ASTORA!”

“AND FINALLY IN DISTRICT TWELVE WE HAVE ORNSTEIN AND SMOUGH!”

“NOW, WITH THE PLAYERS ANNOUNCED LET THE FIRST MULTI-DIMENSIONAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN.”

I Then see a bright red light flash above the metal horn and hear an odd beep. This happens three more times before the light turns orange and the beep changes slightly. I get ready to protect my mistress. The light turns green and a longer louder beep sounds, signaling everyone to run.

I leap off the platform and run for the metal horn. However I am forced to turn around when I hear Remilia trip and fall to the ground. After picking her up and hearing a muttered thanks, we proceed to run towards the metal horn again. 

I see young mistress Flandre and Meiling run into the middle of the horn and disappear inside it. I feel confident that Meling will protect Mistress Remilia’s younger sister with her life. 

Than out of the corner of my eye I see something odd. It’s that armored individual, the one that was listed as the chosen undead or something, and he is staring at us with his hand to his mouth. My eyes widen as I see he has, what looks like a blow dart pipe in his hand, and appears to be aiming, not at me, but at…

I twist around and immediately tackle Remilia to the ground. As we’re falling, I feel a slight poke in my neck. Most likely it’s the poisoned blow dart, because I soon feel a slight burning sensation in my blood due to the fast acting poison. 

“Sakuya what are you…” Remilia starts to ask in anger, before seeing me rip the blow dart from my neck and flinging it to the ground. I then stand up and glare down the chosen undead. He then makes a gesture, as if to say ‘Well, what is it?’ before he throws the blow dart pipe down and runs away.

I stagger and cough. How fucking powerful is that poison?

“S-Sakuya, are you alright?” Remilia asks with actual fear in her voice. 

I cough again before answering “I-I don’t think so mistress. That dart was poisoned with something quite powerful, and---” I break off from what I’m saying to cough into my shoulder. As I lower my arm I see a little bit of blood staining the fabric of my outfit.

Remilia tries to lead me to the cornucopia while saying “S-surely there would be a cure somewhere in there, right Sakuya? Right?!” 

I cough again and fall to my knee before responding “I doubt it… To think, I would be taken down by poison, not even a minute into the game too…” I then cough some more into my arm, staining it with more blood.

“S-Sakuya, don’t talk like that, yo-your going to make it. I know it.” Remilia says in a pleading tone of voice, with her hands on my knee. 

I shake my head and respond “No, it’s already too late, I can *Cough* feel the poison already seeping through my veins. Just go, leave me behind.”

“No! I’m not leaving you behind! There has to be some way to save you…” Remilia shouts before pulling me into a hug. I am shocked that Remilia would show this level of affection. Than from somewhere above us, we hear a distant cannon shot. Nothing else happens.

“You *Cough* need to get going, someone could kill you out in the open like this.” I insist.

“But-”

“No buts, if any of us is going to win, then it has to be you mistress Remilia. I believe that you can do it.” I say with a sad smile.

I see Remilia frown, on the verge of tears.

I hold back another cough, before wiping away the first beginnings of tears from her eyes and continuing with a much warmer smile “We knew it was bound to happen at some point, so please… go, win this game. If not for me, than for yourself Remilia.”

“I know this would have happened eventually, but I never would have guessed this soon…” Remilia says sadly. I then see her crimson eyes harden a little bit before she says as professionally as she can, at the moment. “Sakuya, I thank you for your service and relieve you of your duty.”

“It’s been a pleasure serving you Remilia.” I respond, trying not to cough.

Remilia’s eyes tear up again, before she pulls me into another big hug. I hug her back. Soon enough she breaks away, and without another word she proceeds to run towards the surrounding forest without looking back.

I smile before coughing a few more times. My job is complete. I sway slightly before falling on my side. I then roll myself to face the brilliantly blue sky. I cough some more and spit some blood out of my mouth, to the side. Had I not been poisoned and dying, I would say that today would have been a beautiful day.

As I cough a few more times, I hear another cannon shot. I then realize that must signify people who just died. I then unleash a whole fit of coughing and I feel the blood starting to pool in my lungs and I start to feel my eye’s closing. 

Slowly, and painfully, I begin to lose consciousness, all the while staring at the sky.

You had better win this Remilia…

…  
…  
…

All players hear a cannon shot in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what is it?


	3. The bloodbath... pt2

Meiling’s pov.

After the obvious countdown, me and Flandre rush toward the large metal horn in the center of the area. Almost everyone else ran away from the center, rather than towards it. Me and Flan run directly into the metal horn to scrounge for items. 

After getting inside, we see some crates in the dim light. I break one open to find a few of Sakuya’s knives. I leave those behind to break open another crate and I find a sledgehammer in it. I promptly hand it to Flan so she can break some boxes open. Guaranteed, I am quite scared of what she could do with it, in regards to me.

I break open another crate and pull out a giant, glowing red trident, with a guard, stylized to look like a flower. I move it from hand to hand, nodding as I approve of its weight and feel. I then hear Flandre muttering something as she searches through the boxes. I take a few steps towards her to hear what she is saying.

“Oh Lævateinn where are you, Lævateinn” Flandre mutters while shifting through the box before she quickly moves to another box and proceeds to break it open.

I shudder as I realize she is looking for her weapon, A twisted metal rod, capable of creating wild, uncontrollable fire’s. If she gets her weapon, than she most likely will turn on me, the first chance she can get. I glance at the trident in my hand and I get a most devilish idea.

I look back at Flan. If Remilia finds out that I killed her little sister, than i’m as good as dead, but if I stay with Flan and she finds her weapon, then she will probably kill me. 

Hmm…

Screw it, I’ll take the risk. I Quickly rear back the trident and ram the thing into Flandre’s back. She is so shocked by the sudden event, that she doesn't even scream. I slide the trident back and let her limp body fall to the floor, three puncture wounds in her back. On second thought, maybe that stab immediately killed her. I realize just as I hear a cannon sound come from somewhere far away. 

I’m shaking at what I just did, but I know that I had to do it. It was the best chance for me to survive. I then loot a couple more crates, before I start to head outside. What greets me is a shocking scene.

I see Sakuya hugging Remilia. Remilia then breaks away from the hug and runs into the forest. I see Sakuya cough and sway a little bit before falling to the ground. Holy shit, did she get poisoned or something. Not wanting to run the chance of her still being alive and finding out that I killed Flandre, I wait just inside of the metal horn and watch her breathing. 

I then hear another cannon go off, and after I see Sakuya’s chest stop rising and falling, I hear another cannon shot. My mouth forms an ‘O’ when I realize that the cannon signifies a players death. 

After that realization, I make my way past Sakuya’s body and into the forest.


	4. Day 1... pt1

Remilia’s pov.

After leaving Sakuya behind, I ran as fast as I could through the forest. Ignoring the stings of pain that come from the occasional branch that I don’t dodge completely. I have been running for a while now and yet feel a few tears threaten to drop from my eyes as I remember Sakuya’s sacrifice, so I go to wipe them away.

I let out a scream as I trip and proceed to fall down the side of a small ravine. I roll down the side and land at the bottom, I let out a shriek of pain as I feel one of my wings get crushed underneath my body. After I come to a stop, I continue to lay on the ground, my eyes forced shut due to the pain of breaking one of my wings.

I hear a slight crunching sound, as if someone was walking across gravel. I carefully open my eyes to see the coal black eyes of that Natsu individual, a few inches from my face. I let out a yell and swipe at him with my sharp nails. He quickly jumps back to avoid it. I then sit up and crawl backwards, still staring him down.

He does not appear to have a weapon, and a little way’s behind him is a peach haired girl with a red bow in her hair, who is looking at me in concern. Natsu then breaks the silence by saying “Look, I’m not going to kill you.” he then adds something under his breath, but he says it so quietly, I can’t hear it. 

I still don’t believe him and move closer to the ravine wall. The bow wearing girl walks towards me and asks, “Are you alright?” 

I stare her down a little bit, before shakily admitting “N-No, one of my wings are broken.” I then glance behind me and see the wing twisted at an odd angle and a bit crumpled. I shiver at the sight before turning back to face Natsu and the bow wearing girl. The latter of which, is now but a couple of feet in front of me. 

“Here, let me help you up.” the bow wearing girl states while holding out her hand towards me. I then carefully reach out and grab it. She then helps pull me to my feet. “Thanks, Uh…”

“Oh! I didn’t introduce myself. My name’s Sayori, and you are?” The newly named Sayori asks me.

“My name’s Remilia…” I answer softly. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Remilia.” Sayori responds with a wide smile. 

I glance behind her at Natsu, who is staring at us with his arms crossed, and ask “So, what’s the deal with you and Natsu?”

Sayori glances back at Natsu, before sheepishly admitting “Well… We’re both working together for the day, so we can get our bearings and such.” 

“Ah, gotcha… Uh, would there be anyway I could join your little group?” I question with interest. 

“Sure! If that’s fine with you Natsu?” Sayori nervously asks while turning to look at Natsu. 

He shrugs and states “As long as you don’t try to kill us, then it’s fine by me.”

I simply nod with a smile of gratitude on my face. Almost immediately after I nod we all feel a slight thumping, along with hearing some branches crack, near by. We turn to the direction the noise is coming from. Me and Natsu get into a fighting position, while Sayori hides behind Natsu.

Soon enough, a little ways down the ravine, a giant man in golden armor jumps down into the ravine. He appears to be unarmed and a bit tired. After a short moment he turns towards us. We all stiffen at the movement.

He then pauses, seeming to think something over, before he raises both his hands over his head in a ‘halt’ gesture, before moving towards us. He stops a few yards away from us and says something. However we can’t make out what he says, because his helmet muffles the sounds and makes him sound odd. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Natsu asks.

The man mumbles something in his armor again. 

“Wait, he’s in the last district, so he is either Ornstein or Smough. Which are you sir?” Sayori questions from behind Natsu.

The man mumbles something again, but this time one of the words he is saying sounds like ‘Smough’. 

“So your Smough, right?” I ask while staring him down.

Smough simply nods in response.

“Alright, so your Smough, that’s settled. Now what do you want with our group?” Natsu reinstates his first question. 

Smough seems to think for a second before he points towards us, then back at himself, before holding out a hand as if he is reaching for a handshake. Overall, the message is pretty obvious. 

“You want to join us?” Natsu asks sceptically, while narrowing his eyes. 

Smough nods.

“Hmm…” Natsu seems to be thinking it over. Eventually he is about to say something before Sayori whispers something in his ear. Natsu then whispers something back, which Sayori quickly and quietly responds, to which Natsu then nods. I am a bit miffed by being left out of a group decision, but I let it slide. 

“Fine, you can join our group, but if you show any signs of turning on us, then your a dead man. Got it.” Natsu says. 

Smough then bows and mumbles something that roughly sounds like ‘thank you’. He then walks over to us. Me and Natsu have dropped our fighting stances, but are still a bit tense.

“...So I guess we’re a team for now huh?” I ask after a slight moment of silence. 

Natsu nods before turning, and walking down the ravine in the opposite way that Smough came from, and responding “Yeah, now let’s get moving, we best find someplace to camp for the night.”

“Okay then.” I reply before following him and Sayori, with Smough right behind us. 

This is going to be a long game…


	5. Day 1... pt2

Natsuki’s pov

Never have I turned around and begun running so fast i my life. The moment that light turned green, I noped the fuck out of dodge. I happened to see Yuri sprint towards the metal horn thing, which baffled me, but hey, she probably knows what she is doing right? ‘Whoo boy, I need to stop soon, i’m getting tired. Perhaps if I hide behind this boulder here, then I can…’ 

My train of thought is interrupted as I run around the boulder and run face first into something hard and metal. I stagger back and fall on my butt. I then rub my forehead in pain muttering curses, before I open my eyes and look at what I just ran into… or rather who I just ran into.

A very intimidating man in gold armor, with a full helmet designed to look like a snarling lion, is staring me down. I let out an eep and scoot away slowly. “Uh, S-sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you sir. Could you maybe not kill me?” I ask nervously. 

The man stares me down before turning away and sighing angrily. Other than that, he doesn’t say a word.

We are both quiet for a little bit before I decide to ask “Sooo, is that a yes, to the not killing me thing, I mean…?”

“...Yes, I am not going to kill you.” The man simply states, without looking at me. Another moment of awkward silence happens for a couple minutes. 

“I said I wasn’t going to kill you, so why are you still here?” He questions me, while glancing in my direction.

“Err, well, I was wondering if you wanted to team up? You seem quite strong, so… I figured we could stick together if that’s alright by you?” I ask my couple of questions.

“Hmm, you do look quite weakened already, almost as if you have been starved.” The man in gold armor states, making me wince at how on the head his statement was. 

“Fine, you can stay with me… Natsuki, I presume?” The man continues.

“Yes, and you are?” I ask while picking myself up off the ground.

“Ornstein. Dragon slayer Ornstein.” Ornstein introduces himself.

I gulp nervously as I think ‘This guy kills fucking dragons! I’m glad he’s on my side now...’

I am about to ask something when nearby both me and Ornstein hear something that sounds like arguing, and it appears to be getting closer to us. 

“Aww, come on, why don’t you want to team with me?” A female voice asks. I recognize it to be the voice of that red haired guard-looking lady.

“You heard me before! I have to find my friends and help them out!” A male voice shouts in anger. 

“But you can use my help in case you run into some unsavory folk.” The female voice reasons.

“Bah, as if we will run into anyone else this early.” The male voice argues back before he steps out of some bushes nearby. He has pitch black hair and eyes. For some reason he isn’t wearing a shirt, and he has a strange tattoo, and a silver necklace with a small cross hanging from it.

I back away, so i’m closer to Ornstein in case a fight breaks out.

“Oh come on!” The dark haired man shouts while facing palming. 

“Huh? Oh, would you look at that, my case in point!” The red haired guard lady states while stepping out of the bush as well.

“Hey, we’re not unsavory people!” I shout at her. 

“That reply doesn't help your case much… wait, how did you know about that?” The lady asks.

Ornstein shifts against the boulder and says “Well, you two were arguing quite loudly.”

The red haired lady shrugs and responds “I guess that’s true.”

“Ugh! I don’t have time for this!” The dark haired man growls out before walking back towards the bushes.

“H-Hey wait a moment! Surely you can’t go out there by yourself? That guard lady made excellent point.” I try to reason with the man. 

He glances back at me before asking “Yeah so what?” 

“Well I mean, both me and Ornstein here have teamed up, so you could join our group for a little bit until you find your friends.” I explain.

The dark haired man turns back to the bushes and sighs, before turning back to us and saying “Fine, I give. I’ll join your group.”

“Wait, what about me?” the red haired lady asks.

“You can join too, if that’s alright by you Ornstein.” I state while looking back up at Ornstein.

He lets out a sigh while shaking his head before saying “They can join our group, but if either of you start to cause trouble, then I will kill you.”

“Got it!” the guard lady states while saluting.

“Whatever…” The black haired man states.

“Alright, then it’s settled, we’re a team!... wait, what are you guy’s names anyway?” I ask with interest. 

“The names Meiling, guard of the scarlet devil mansion!” the red haired lady announces proudly.

“And I’m Grey Fullbuster, proud member of the Fairy tail guild.” The dark haired man answers with a nod. 

I nod before saying “Nice, well I guess you should know our names as well right.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Meling states.

“Alright, well my name’s Natsuki, and this guy beside me is dragon slayer Ornstein.” I introduce us both to them.

Gray raises an eyebrow and states “Another dragon slayer huh? Well now, things just got interesting.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ornstein asks with interest. 

“Well, one of my guild mates also happens to be a dragon slayer. It was that pink haired guy who made the speech earlier.” Gray explains.

“Hmm… Interesting.” Ornstein simply responds. After that we fall into an awkward silence.

‘Well, I guess this is my group for now… I wonder what happened to Yuri?’


	6. Day 1... pt3

Erza pov

I mentally groan at the situation I find myself in, wanting nothing more than to shut up this idiot who decided to team up with me on the premise that we were both ridiculously strong. However I don’t think that this ‘fairy’ knows how weak she really is...

“And then after I managed to hide from Suwako, I then went back to freezing frogs down by misty lake! Let me tell you, she almost caught me hiding in the tree above her once.” Cirno continues her story.

I let out another groan as we walk through the forest, Cirno still talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Short chapter.


	7. Night 1... pt1

Youmu pov

Out of this strange grouping of people, I am still surprised that I know most of them. The only person I don’t know is that knight, Ornstein. He and Meiling got separated from their four man group, only to end up in our three person group, now making it five. 

To be honest none of us knew that they would show who died after it became night. It was still shocking to me to see Sakuya as one of the three people who died. I’m not sure what happened to Flandre or that Yuri girl but they were shown as well. 

Never before have I seen Remilia look so broken. On top of that, hearing her anguished wail after seeing Flandre up there sent some horrible shivers up my spine. However I have a feeling Meiling was the one to kill Flandre because of how nervous she seemed at that moment. Fidgeting and looking away from Remilia ever so slightly, not much, but enough that an observant person could see something was wrong.

Aside from the knight being so serious, and barely batting an eye at the fallen tributes, the only other person who remained unaffected was surprisingly Cirno, who was sleeping as soundly as a baby. Based on the rumors I have heard about her, I can guess that she still thinks that she will come back, like all fairies do after dying. However based on what that odd sphere said, I think she might actually die when the time comes.

At the thought of death, I glance back up at the night sky and wonder where master Yuyuko is…

I hope she is alright…


	8. Night 1... pt2

Lucy pov.

I stagger through some bushes, near the bottom of a cliff, I let out a groan. Strangling that Yuri character took a lot out of me, and i need to find somewhere to rest. At least I got my whip out of that exchange.

As I pass by an opening in the cliff face, I see a faint orange light coming from inside it. I suck in my breath and decide to take a risk by calling out “Hello! Is anyone in there?”

I hear a bit of shuffling before Suddenly I see a familiar face pop out of the shadows. 

“Lucy, is that you?” I hear Natsu ask from inside the cave.

“Yes, it’s me Natsu. Oh am I glad to have found you.” I respond with a smile on my face.

“Yeah, I’m glad you found me as well! Come on in, you look kinda tired.” Natsu offers me.

My smile grows a bit wider as I respond “Thank you.” and then I proceed to climb down into the small cave with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yuri was that first cannon heard...


	9. Day 2... pt1

Marisa’s pov

So far my plan was working out quite well. Erza was running right into my team’s perfectly laid trap. To be fair, I wasn’t sure about betraying Erza, but the odds were four against two, and despite the slight attraction towards her I had developed over the night, I still decided to go with the crowd and lure Erza into a trap.

Both me and Monika watched as Erza ran down a riverbank, away from an angry Anastacia and Natsuki. Definitely not the most threatening of people, but hey two against one is still something. We were both hidden by the trees and bushes. As Smough barged out of the trees to cut of Erza’s escape, Monika got her spear ready to throw. After slowing down and analyzing her options, she then turns to jump into the river.

That however is Monika’s que to throw her spear. It sails through the air perfectly before slamming into Erza’s thigh causing her to let out a scream of pain and collapse to the ground.

Both me and Monika walk out of the bushes and over to Erza with the rest of our group. 

“Marisa, wha- what are you doing!?” Erza shouts at me.

“Sorry, but they raised some good points at taking you out of the game.” I respond with a shrug.

“You bitch! I thought we were a team after last night!” Erza shouts yet again.

I see Smough pick up a rather big stone out of the riverbed. The thing’s so big, it’s almost a boulder. I shutter at the realization of what he’s going to do.

“So any last words Erza?” Monika asks with a grim look on her face.

Erza glares at all of us before she says “Just so you know, there are still four of my fellow guild members left, and when the learn of my death, then they will fight even harder than before. So I suggest you prepare for that, because even with your preparation, their fury will still overtake you all.” 

With that said, Smough lifts the rock above his head before slamming it down onto Erza’s body, with a sickening crunch. I see Natsuki gag, as a little bit of blood trickles out from underneath the rock. I gag a little bit too. I’m not used to seeing actual death, due to the friendly nature of the spell card duels. 

I quickly turn away from the scene and begin walking away from the bloody scene, my group following me.


	10. Day 2... pt2

Jellal pov.

I am calmly walking through the forest. Aside from a cannon shot happening earlier in the day, nothing much has happened. However that calm is about to be broken as two people rush out of the forest near me. One of them is dressed in gold armor, with a helmet stylized to look like a snarling lion, and the other is that Gray individual from Erza’s guild.

“So your the one who found my spear!” the man in gold armor shouts in anger.

I quickly get into a fighting stance, while holding my spear outward to deter them from attacking me. “Look, I don’t want to fight.” I State while glaring at the both of them. 

“Neither do we. Just hand over the spear and we will be on our way.” Gray replies. 

“No can do Gray. I’m not just going to leave myself defenseless.” I say with a shake of my head.

“So be it then.” the man in gold armor says before leaping at my spear to grab it. I quickly twist around and slice the man’s armor covered upper arm as I come back around. Causing him to leap back and mutter a few curses. I then take the offensive and throw the spear at him. It hits him square in the chest causing him to stagger backwards before falling to the ground. 

I then turn my attention to Grey, just before his fist makes contact with my face, sending me sprawling on the ground. Grey kicks me in the gut a few times before he punches me in the head again. I am a bit dazed but I still roll out of the way of his next punch. I then get up a little bit and tackle him to the ground.

I then proceed to start punching him in the face again and again. He shoves me off of him and gets up from the ground. I quickly do the same and we stare one another down before we rush at each other preparing to throw a punch.

Just then I see a glint of gold from my side and I quickly jump away from it. Just in time too, as Grey steps right where I was just a moment ago, and gets impaled in the side by a familiar gold spear. Ornstein then kicks Grey off his spear and turns his attention to me. He twirls his spear behind him before he leaps at me. 

I jump out of the way, just barely dodging his spear. ‘Damn, I have to get that thing away from him if I stand any chance at winning here.’ I think as he turns towards me.

Ornstein then leaps forward and stabs at me. I roll out of the way, and end up next to Grey’s dead body. I then get an idea. Ornstein then charges at me and I pick up Grey and force him in front of me so that Ornstein’s spear gets lodged in his body. I then hear a slight gargle come from Grey, and then a cannon shot. So he was still somehow alive for a while there. Oh well.

I then run around Grey, leap up, and punch Ornstein right where my spear throw had stabbed him. At the punch he lets out a pained grunt and staggers back, letting go of his spear. I then whip around and rip the spear out of Grey’s body before slicing it back at Ornstein, who due to his lunging at me, impales himself on my spear.

I then Yank it out of him and stab him under the chin. I then hear another cannon shot. I pull the spear out and stagger back and survey the damage done. I then shake my head before turning around and walking away from the bloody scene.


	11. Night 2... pt1

Smough’s pov.

It was a shame really. After Artorias perished, Ornstein was the best knight Gwyn had, and yet he only lasted two days. After seeing that my mentor Ornstein had died, I proceeded to start walking around hoping to find him, so that I could give him a proper burial. Due to the almost full moon, walking around at night isn’t so bad. 

I take a moment to pause and look around my surroundings. Still just the same old forest, trees and bushes in every direction. Suddenly I happen to hear something. It sounded like a sob of some kind. I look around, surely it wasn't just my imagination. 

Then I hear it again, coming from some bushes near me. I then slowly and as quietly as I can, make my way over to the bushes. I then quickly grasp the bushes before yanking them out of the ground, revealing a small girl with blue hair, wearing a tattered blue dress, staring up at me in shock. For some reason she reminds me of someone…

My eyes soften as a memory comes to me. A memory of a much more peaceful time, before First flame started to fail. 

‘Heheh, higher daddy, higher!’ a young girl’s voice can be heard.

‘Hohoho, sure thing pumpkin.’ I remember saying to my daughter as I hoist her higher and rest her on my shoulders. 

‘Your the best dad ever!’ The young girl says while hugging my head.

I smile at the memory, before I turn my attention back to the young girl lying on the ground before me. She looks almost exactly like my daughter, aside from the blue hair of course. I then notice a darker substance staining her clothes and the ground around her. It is obviously blood.

I frown from inside my helmet and then say to her “Do you need any help miss?” However it is obvious that she didn’t understand me, due to the evident fear on her face.

“Please don’t eat me!” she cries out, before scooting away from me.

I then pause and proceed to do something I haven’t done in a long while. I take off my helmet. After I set it on the ground beside me I ask again “Do you need any help miss?”

“H-huh? You’re not going to eat me?” The girl asks in shock.

I shake my head and reply with “No. If anything I want to help you.”

“O-oh.” the girl replies, unsure of what to say.

“Do you need some help, or not?” I ask.

“Yes please, mister…” she trails off.

“Smough… and your name?” I ask while sitting down. 

“Cirno…” The blue haired girl introduces herself, before she gets up and wobbles over to me. Upon stepping into the moonlight, I am quick to see the wound that caused all that blood to be under that bush. There is a large gash on the side of her shoulder.

“Here. let me see your wound. I’ll patch it up as best as I can.” I state before pulling a few medical supplies out of a gap in my armor. Cirno then climbs up into my lap and rolls up the sleeve of her shirt to allow me to see the wound better. 

I then rip a small piece of the gauze off of the roll, and pour a little bit of rubbing alcohol onto it. I then move it close to Cirno’s wound, before saying “I will warn you, this will most likely hurt.” 

Cirno simply nods and tenses up. I take that as a sign to start cleaning the wound, and I put the gauze onto her arm, and start moving it along the wound. Cirno winces and lets out a hiss of pain, but thankfully stays put. 

After I clean the wound I throw the used gauze to the ground, and then proceed to grab the rest of the gauze and wrap it around her shoulder. After a couple of minutes I tie it off, nod, and say “Alright. It is done.”

Cirno then looks at her shoulder and moves her arm around a little, before she looks up at me and says with a wide smile “Thank you mister Smough!” shortly upon saying this, she lets out a loud yawn.

“Your welcome, and if you want to sleep here, then I can keep watch over you if you want.” I suggest.

Cirno’s eyes widen before she asks “You’d really do that for me mister Smough?”

I simply nod in response. 

“Thank you again, mister Smough.” Cirno says before letting out another yawn. She then climbs down from my lap and rests against one of my legs. It isn’t long before she has fallen completely asleep. 

‘I guess burying Ornstein will have to wait for tomorrow.’


	12. Night 2... pt2

Natsu pov.

I silently glare up a sleeping figure who is currently resting in a tree branch. I can see the blue hair and face tattoo that mark the figure as Jellal. I had finally tracked him down. 

Thankfully my powerful sense of smell had remained with me after we were dropped here. So upon finding the dead body of Grey, I had smelled the area for anyone I knew. When I recognized Jellal I immediately flew into a rage and started tracking him down. He would pay for hurting yet another member of Fairy tail.

I then pull out a knife from my, mostly empty, bag of stuff. I get in a position to throw the knife and I aim at his head. I rear my arm back and pause before I throw that knife as hard as I can at him. 

It’s a direct hit!

The force of the blow causes Jellal to slide off of the tree branch and down to the cold hard ground with a dull thud. I then walk over to his corpse and examine it. The knife is firmly buried in the side of his head. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

I rip the knife out of his head and wipe it on his clothes before I stand up. I take one last look at him before I start walking away. 

“I can’t believe Erza ever liked a piece of crap like you.” I say to Jellal’s dead body as I walk away from the scene.


	13. Day 3... pt1

Chosen undead’s pov.

It was unfortunate that I wasn’t able to catch up with the blue haired brat when I had the chance. After getting in an argument with her green haired friend, Cirno had left the group shortly after nightfall. I took this as my chance to get rid of one more opponent, so I snuck up to her and attacked. However as I was attacking she turned to face me, so I only delivered a slash to her shoulder. 

Instead of freezing in place like I thought she would, she screamed and ran off into the forest. Due to her smaller stature and adrenaline from getting attacked, she managed to outrun me.

Despite this, it was still easy to track her. After seeing Smough tending to her wounds, I decided to wait it out and get rid of Cirno the moment she was alone. I could have possibly took on smough, but I didn’t want to chance it without a bonfire. 

While I was tracking Cirno in the morning, I happened upon a group of three, that just so happened to have someone I knew in it. The firekeeper Anastacia. It took next to no convincing for the three women to accept me into their group. I then explained that I was tracking an easy target and we agreed to help me find and kill Cirno.

The other two women also proved to be useful later on. The witch Marisa managed to convince us to add a ‘supposed’ ghost lady to our group. The bow wearing Monika was able to help me track and was a good shot with a spear when we found Cirno.

When we found Cirno, she was just sitting in a clearing humming to herself. I quietly asked everyone to spread out. On my signal we all lept out of the bushes, catching Cirno by surprise and surrounding her. Upon noticing there was next to no way out, she decided to run towards Anastacia, probably to try and force her way out. However Monika was quick with a spear throw. The spear hit Cirno directly in the gut causing her to fall to the ground with a shriek of pain.

However she still wasn’t dead, so I walked forwards and quickly beheaded her with my sword. A cannon immediately sounded in the distance. The whole thing was ridiculously easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chosen undead is kinda a dick if you couldn't tell.


	14. Day 3... pt2

Sayori’s pov.

I ran for my life, because it really depended on it at the moment. For some reason Remilia and few other people from that ‘Gensokyo’ place had teamed up and decided to hunt me down. I could hear them running through the trees and brush behind me.

I risk a glance back and see the silver haired gardener and the red haired gatekeeper gaining on me. I look back towards where I am running and come to a screeching halt. A few feet in front of where I stopped is a massive cliff overlooking more of the forest.

I whip around to see the two people blocking off any other exits from this cliff face, pretty much ensuring my doom. Soon enough Remilia, Daiyousei and that red-white shrine maiden walk out of the forest and stare me down.

“Why are you doing this to me Remilia?” I ask in terror, taking a step back towards the edge of the cliff.

Remilia takes a step forward and announces “The reason I’m doing this, is because you are a good player, and you need to be eliminated.”

I blink in surprise before I reply “What? I’m not a good player. I don’t know how to hunt, or how to make traps. I don’t even think I could kill anyone, even if I tried.” 

“Maybe not, but you are able to make friends with ridiculous ease. If we don’t kill you now, what’s to say you won’t be able to make it to the final few people and have a change of heart about killing. Your ability to form social connections is what makes you a threat and is the reason we must kill you. I don’t want to do this, but we must!” Remilia explains.

“But…” I start to say but I am cut off by Remilia.

“Silence! Your words will not save you now. Now is the time you die.” She then readys her makeshift spear and moves towards me with the four in sync. 

I close my eyes, before I make a decision. I breath out calmly and open my eyes before saying with a sad smile “Don’t worry Remilia, I’ll save you the trouble of killing me.” 

With that said I turn and leap off of the cliff. As I rapidly approach the ground only one thought enters my head.

‘Oh god, I don’t want to die!’

However before I can let out a scream I slam into the ground and the blackness of death envelops me.


	15. Day3... pt3

Lucy pov.

I let out a groan as I see the sun start to set. Aside from Natsu letting me into his shelter that one night, I have not seen anyone else. They will be showing the dead players sometime here shortly, so I best find a place to get some sleep.

I can see what looks like a clearing up ahead. The only thing standing in my way are a few decently sized bushes. I then force my way through them… Only to start falling.

I let out a startled scream that quickly morphs into a pained one, when I feel a few wooden spikes sink into my body. I try to scream again, only to notice that I’m coughing up blood. I glance down to see at least five wooden spikes impaled into my body. My head just barely missed one, that was put a bit too far into the ground.

Either way, I know I’m a goner. There is no way for me to survive this, so I sink further into the spikes and slowly start to lose consciousness.

‘You had better win Natsu…’


	16. Night 3... pt1

Natsu pov.

I still can’t believe it… Lucy’s dead. I swear if I find who killed her, then I will rip them to pieces! Until then I will keep walking and looking around for anyone. Earlier I had heard a cannon shot go off after nightfall. I didn’t stop to think too much about it though. 

Suddenly I hear the slight creak of a tree branch. I quickly leap forward and hear a thud from behind me. I then whip around to see who just dropped from the tree. It appears as though that chosen undead individual just tried to assassinate me. 

I let out a yell of fury and charge the man before he can pull his sword out of the ground. I Tackle him to the ground and start punching him in the face, or rather helmet. Despite this, I still manage to dent the armor quite well, before we roll over and he starts to choke me. I start punching at his hands, hoping he’ll let go, but this man as a grip almost like iron. Despite this I can feel his grip weakening. 

However something slams into the chosen undead, and throws him off of me. I get up to notice that red haired guard lady in a fighting stance standing next to me. She nods at me real quick before turning her attention back to the chosen undead. I do the same and see him getting up.

We stand still for a little bit before the chosen undead rushes at his sword, which is still halfway buried in the dirt from his plunge attack. The guard lady leaps over to the sword and roundhouse kicks the chosen undead in the face. Despite now being laid out on the ground he did manage to grab his sword. 

I then pull out my knife and charge at the man as he starts to get up. He tries to slash at me, but I am too quick for him to hit me, and I manage to stab him in the heart. I then shove him off the blade. He tries to get back up, but he quickly falls back to the dirt, and soon enough a cannon sounds.

“Wow, I can’t believe it. I helped kill three people today. First cornering that Sayori Girl. Then finding out that spike trap I helped set up killed that blonde girl, and now this armored idiot.” The guard lady.

I tense at the mention of a blonde person, for there are only two blonde people in this game. I then glance back at her and ask “Oh really, and who was the blonde girl?”

“Oh that’s simple, it was that.. Lucy… chick…. Oh shit.” The guard woman realizes that she just said the wrong thing as I glare at her.

“YOU!” I Yell as I whip around and chuck the knife at her. She tries to dodge to the side, but the knife still lodges itself into her left arm. I then turn around and pick up the sword from the fallen chosen undead and turn back to see the guard lady sprinting into the forest.

“Your not getting away that easy!” I yell as I chase after her. She is surprisingly fast, and she manages to lose me, but I can still smell her scent and the scent of blood.

I then notice that the smell of blood permeates one area near a tree and I look down to see a decent pool of blood at my feet. I then hear the rustling of the tree branches, but instead of trying to get out of the way, I just swing my sword upwards with as much strength as I can manage. I feel a body fall to my side, and yet I hear two distinct thumps.

“Well… fuck…” the guard lady breaths out in pained breaths. I turn to look at her and immediately notice that her left arm is now missing. I glance over and see it lying a few feet away, bloody knife in hand. 

I then look back towards the guard lady, who has rolled herself over onto her back to gaze up at the stars. I then move to stand over her. I see her slowly clouding eyes flick over to me.

I raise the sword above my head and say “This is for Lucy.” before I bring the sword down and stab the guard lady in the heart. After a moment, I hear another cannon ring out into the night.

After taking a few moments to calm down, I calmly say to myself “I have avenged your death Lucy. I’ll make sure to win this… for you and our friends.”


	17. Night 3... pt2

Daiyousei pov.

After staying up for two whole days I had finally felt safe enough to try and get some sleep. I had found Natsuki and the two of us had decided to team up for the night. When we saw the players who died and saw that Sayori was one of them, I kept my mouth shut about my involvement in her death, because Natsuki looked pissed off when she saw that. I was also shocked that Cirno had died, but I guess that’s just karma for you.

Now we agreed that she would take the first shift and watch for anyone else. I had finally made myself comfortable (or at least, as comfortable as I could get) against the side of a tree, and was just starting to drift off, when I hear a slight thunk. My eyes snapped open, to see Natsuki pick something up off the ground and look at it.

“Well fuck…” I hear Natsuki say before suddenly there is a loud boom and a flash of light. Despite my ears ringing, I quickly get up and rush over to her, and I gag at what I see when I get to her. Her right hand is completely missing, and her arm is torn to shreds. There are small puncture wounds in her chest that are now bleeding profusely. On top of that her ears are bleeding and her eyes are unfocused and looking around in a dazed manner.

I am quick to scream for help. I quickly look around for anything to stop the bleeding, but neither of us had medical supplies on us, so I try to use some moss and leaves that are laying nearby. But it doesn’t seem to be working. I scream for help again and look around into the dark forest. I can feel my hearing starting to return.

“Come on, hang in there Natsuki!” I try to encourage her as I feel her pulse rapidly weakening. I then look up to try and scream for help again, when I notice someone walking out of the darkness.

“Oh Youmu, thank goodness you're here! Natsuki has been attacked and I need your help to save her!” I quickly explain.

Youmu stares me down before looking at Natsuki and stating “Huh, looks like that ‘Grenade’ thing actually worked. Didn’t think she would pick it up though.”

I feel my blood run cold as I ask “What?”

“You heard me, I was aiming for her.” Youmu confirms my suspicions.

Suddenly we both hear a cannon shot. I quickly look back down to Natsuki, to see her eyes have glazed over and she has stopped breathing. 

“Natsuki! Natsuki, don’t die on me please! Please…” I cry out, grasping at her shoulders and shaking her a little bit. She doesn’t respond. Then it sinks into me that she is most definitely dead. I then wearily look up at Youmu

“Look, Daiyousei, I’ll give you one chance to run away as fast as you can. So you had best take it.” Youmu announces with a grim expression.

I take one last look back at Natsuki, before i take Youmu’s advice and get up and run as fast as I can, away from the bloody scene.


	18. Night 3... pt3

Monika’s pov…

It’s been a little while since nightfall and me and that vampire lady decided to team up for the night. We both figured it would be safer than both of us being alone. I had managed to make a fire and we started sleeping in shifts, with my shift being first. However something was really bugging Remilia, enough to the point in which she wouldn't even try to go back to sleep. I’m not sure what she saw to make her act this way, but I think I should try and find out.

“Hey Remilia?” I ask turning to look at her.

“Huh? O-Oh what is it Monika?” Remilia responds. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is going on with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” I ask.

Remilia winces and says ominously, “I’m not sure if I should tell you of all people…”

I raise an eyebrow before responding “What’s that supposed to mean? Did you do something that caused one of my club members deaths?”

Remilia bites her lower lip and doesn’t respond. Her silence speaks volumes.

“Oh, so you did contribute to killing one of my club members. Which was it? Sayori or Yuri?” I ask. 

“I-It was Sayori…” Remilia quietly answers.

“Ah, how did you do it?” I Ask, genuinely interested at this point.

Remilia looks startled before asking “Y-Your not mad I killed one of your friends?”

I shrug before responding “Nah, not really. After what happened in my reality, I grew quite distant from them. So go ahead, tell me what happened.”

Remilia hesitates for a moment before explaining “So, me and a few other people from Gensokyo decided to hunt down some other people, and we just happened to find Sayori. So we chased her down, and trapped her on the edge of a cliff. I thought she would have tried to fight back, but instead… S-she just turned and jumped.”

I nod and reply “Yeah, that sounds like something Sayori would do.”

Remilia looks at me startled before asking “Wh-What do you mean by that?”

“Well I mean, Sayori doesn’t like conflict in the slightest, and she also wants to make everyone happy, so it’s not that much of a stretch that she would do that. That and the fact that she had depression. She probably saw that as a way of killing two birds with one stone you know.” I explain, while replicating one of my poses from the game. 

“Ah… I didn’t know that… I guess she was less of a threat than I thought.” Remilia quietly states.

“Yeah, don’t feel so bad about it Remilia. You probably did her a favor, I mean, I doubt she would be able to live with herself if she had killed anyone.” I reply.

Remilia doesn’t say anything, but still gives me a questioning look. We then both fall into an awkward silence.

I decide to break that silence by asking “Sooo, Remilia, what do you think about the other players left alive?”

“Hmm… most of that Fairy tail guild is gone, and I have a good alinence with one of the remaining members, so they probably aren't a threat just yet. That chosen undead person is a threat, no doubt about it, but with how he acts, I wouldn't be surprised if someone kills him soon. Meling is still alive, and she is my guard, so she can be trusted. However the only two I am really worried about are Reimu and Marisa. Both of them are very skilled and are easily the biggest threats to us.” Remilia explains. 

I nod and reply “Alright, so we should probably kill Reimu and Marisa first chance we get. Got it.”

“Yes, that would ensure we made it closer to the end of the game, if not completely win it.” Remilia agrees.

“Well, I’m going to leave in the morning, so if we are still alive and we meet again, then we should team up to take down Reimu and Marisa. Agreed.” I explain.

“Agreed.” Remilia says with a nod of her head.

I then yawn before saying “Alright, well I’m going to try and get some sleep, mind keeping watch for me.”

“Sure.” Remilia simply replies. 

I then lean against my sack of supplies and get as comfortable as I can before I fall asleep.


	19. Day 4... pt1

Remilia’s pov…

I let out a groan as I set down next to a stream and splash some water in my face. I couldn't get any sleep last night. If ghosts existed in this game, then I would swear Sayori was haunting me. Every time I try to close my eyes to get some rest, I see Sayori turning and leaping off that cliff. I had expected her to put up a fight, but I didn’t expect her to jump to her death. 

I hug my knees as I stare into the fast moving stream. Suddenly I hear a branch snap from behind me. I whip around to see a familiar face.

“Oh, it’s just you Natsu. How have things been going?” I let out a sigh of relief before I question him.

Natsu frowns as he makes his way out of the bushes before saying “Not good.”

“O-oh, well I’m sorry to hear that…” I respond nervously. 

Natsu then walks towards me before turning slightly, while still walking. He then sits down next to me near the stream. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and see him glaring at the stream. I then turn my attention back to the stream.

After a little while of silence I glance back at Natsu, only to see him staring at me in concern.

“I-Is something wrong, Natsu.” I ask, trying not to sound nervous.

“I can tell your hurt.” Natsu simply says.

I freeze. ‘How can he tell that?’ I mentally ask myself. I say nothing to Natsu however.

He sighs before asking “Here, I have some medical supplies, do you want me to help you?”

I pause for a moment, unsure of how to respond. I then see him pull some gauze and other medical materials out of his pant’s pocket and I decide to reply “...Yes please…”

We then both sit there in silence before Natsu then blinks and says “Well, I need you to show me the wound so I can help you.”

“R-Right.” I say nervously. I then extend one of my legs and pull up my dress a little bit to expose where I accidentally stepped into a bramble patch last night.

Natsu then nods before he gets to work cleaning the cuts and scrapes from the brambles. I grit my teeth as he does so. After a while of him cleaning the wounds, he then takes the gauze and wraps a light layer around my leg. 

I breathe a sigh of relief once he is done. Then I nod at him and say “Thank you Natsu. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Natsu then shakes his head before he says “Don’t worry about it.” 

We then go back to staring at the stream in silence for a while.

“Hey Natsu?” I ask looking back towards him. 

“Yeah?” He asks back.

“Do you want to team up for a little while?” I ask.

Natsu is silent for a little bit before he answers “Sure.”

I then nod, before the both of us fall into silence again.


	20. Day 4... pt2

Anastacia’s pov.

It’s been so long without warmth. Despite being a fire keeper, I have no idea as to how to start a fire normally. I somehow managed to wander into a northern area, near the edge of this arena. There is so much snow around me, and I can see my breath fog up. 

‘I feel so tired…’

Suddenly I trip and fall into the snow…

‘Huh, I can’t get up… hopefully someone will come around and help me…’

I feel my vision start to blur. Every part of my body feels so numb. I feel so very tired…

I slowly start to close my eyes. 

‘Maybe a nap is all I need…’

…

…


	21. Night 4... pt1

Youmu’s pov.

Just before nightfall I met up with Remilia again. It seems as though this time she has teamed up with that Natsu fellow from before. When the dead players were shown, I was surprised to see Reimu as one of the fallen. I would have thought she would have lasted longer than that.

Soon after the players were shown, we all heard someone making their way through the bushes near our camp. We all got ready to fight, however when that large man in golden armor walked out of the bushes, Natsu and Remilia lowered their guard, much to my surprise. 

“Smough, your still alive?” Remilia asks in shock.

The now named Smough nods in response.

“Do you two know this large man?” I ask, not taking my eyes off of Smough.

“Yeah, me and Remilia teamed up with him and Sayori on the first day of this madness.” Natsu reassures me with a nod. I see Remilia wince at the mentioning of Sayori.

“So Smough, do you want to join our group for the night?” Remilia asks.

Smough nods and mumbles something through his helmet.

I hear a dry chuckle come from Natsu before he says “Now if only Sayori was here, we would have the old team back together again…”

I see Remilia look to the ground and ball up her fists in her dress. I simply shrug and sit down next to the fire. I don’t see why she seems to feel so guilty about that… It was her idea after all.

We all stay silent after Natsu’s comment. After a while I notice Remilia lay down and fall asleep. Even Smough seems to start sleeping.

*Yawn*”Hey Youmu, could you keep watch for a while?” Natsu asks me after yawning.

I nod and respond “Sure thing.”

“Good, wake me up in couple of hours, so you can get some rest yourself.” Natsu says before laying against a tree trunk and closing his eyes.

Looks like this is going to be a long night.


	22. The feast

Monika’s pov

‘Heh, this was a great idea.’ I think to myself as I perch in a tree just outside of the clearing where the ‘feast’ is being held. I then nock an arrow in my bow and adjust to where I feel the most comfortable and wait.

Aside from seeing Marisa and that young green haired girl with the wings, I see no one. Marisa is lucky that we still are ‘technically’ a team and that Remilia isn’t with me, otherwise I would have shot either her or the green haired girl by now. 

Soon enough, they leave with a lot of items. I begin to wonder if I should go down there and get some stuff instead of waiting for someone to kill. However almost as soon as the thought enters my head, I see a glint of gold enter the clearing, and I adjust myself to be able to fire my bow.

It appears to be that Smough individual. I shiver at the sight of him. Despite appearing fat, he is definitely still an intimidating figure. Then I spot Youmu walking next to him, and looking around suspiciously. I squint as the two of them make it about halfway to the cornucopia.

‘Who to kill? Who to kill?’ I mentally ask myself.

‘Smough is big and definitely a threat, however Youmu is smaller and would probably be able to best me in close ranged combat. On top of that, If I angered Smough, I could probably lose him before he even knew it was me that attacked. That’s it, I’m aiming at Youmu!’ I decided before I pull my bowstring back and aim to where I think Youmu will be.

Then I let go of the bowstring and watch as the arrow flies towards them. To my surprise, my shot was higher than I anticipated, and I definitely missed Youmu. However what really surprises me is when I see the arrow sink into Smough’s armor, or rather where one of the eye-holes of his suit are, and watch as Smough stiffens before falling backwards with a loud crash that almost covers the sound of a cannon going off.

I see Youmu whip around, with surprise on her face. It only takes her a second to figure out what happened before she quickly turns back around and sprints into the cornucopia as fast as she can. 

I however am still sat up in the tree, my mouth wide open due to the shock of somehow accidentally killing off a threat as big as Smough. I then shake it off and decide to get down with the tree and run away from the feast while Youmu still thinks that someone could be aiming at her.


	23. Day 5... pt1

Natsu pov.

Earlier, when the feast was announced, me and Remilia decided that she would go and bring back more supplies while I guarded the few we have. It's been a while since she left, and I am starting to get worried.

"Psst! Natsu, you still there?" Remilia's voice calls out from some nearby bushes.

"Yeah, you got some stuff?" I ask.

"Even better, I got us some more team members. One of them you might recognize." Remilia answers before she steps out of the bushes, with a backpack slung over her shoulder. 

“Who?” I ask before I see Juvia step out of the bushes after Remilia.

“Juvia is happy to see you alive and well, Natsu.” Juvia says with a small smile and a nod.

My eyes widen at seeing a fellow guild member still alive. I then rush forward and bring her into a hug, much to Juvia and Remilia’s surprise. I then say “I’m glad your alive as well Juvia… and I’m sorry about what happened to Grey. I did my best to avenge his death.”

Tears appear in the corners of Juvia’s eyes as she hugs me back and replies “Thank you Natsu, that helps a lot… and Juvia is sorry for what happened to Lucy as well.” 

I stiffen at the mentioning of Lucy, but I say “Thanks Juvia…”

I want to say more, but I just can’t bring myself to.

“Uh. I hate to break up this touching moment, but I’m also here you know.” A new voice interrupts the moment. 

I then turn to see that blonde witch looking lady. Marisa, I think she was called? Just to be sure I ask “Who are you?” 

“The name’s Marisa! Let me guess your Natsu, right?” Marisa introduces herself with a grin and an outstretched hand. 

I ignore her attempt at a handshake and ask “Yeah, so how did you find our group?” 

“Geez, straight to the questioning.” Marisa pouts, while putting her hand down, before continuing “So after I went to the feast, I got separated from my friend and ran into Remilia and Juvia here. Considering me and Remilia know each other, she offered me a place in your little group, ze.”

I look over at Remilia, who then sputters out “I-uh, thought it would be a good idea to have a team of four in case anything bad happens.”

I shrug and say “Well it’s fine by me, you can stay if you want to Marisa.”

“Aw sweet! Thanks Natsu!” Marisa cheers while fist pumping. 

After that we all fall into an awkward silence.

“So what do we do now?” Remilia asks.

“Let’s just take a moment to eat some of the food that you all got from the feast before we head out to look for other players.” I suggest.

Marisa shrugs and says “Sounds like a plan to me.” She then sits down and proceeds to get some bread out of a satchel she has. 

“Juvia agrees, we do need our strength after all.” Juvia says, before she fallow’s Marisa’s lead. 

Remilia then walks over to me while taking the backpack off of her shoulder, unzipping it and pulling out a bit of jerky, which she then hands to me. I nod and mumble a thanks as I take the food. We then sit down and have a pleasant lunch. 

However, I can’t help but wonder… ‘How many people are left now?’


	24. Day 5... pt2

Daiyousei pov. 

I have to admit, finding Monika and Yuyuko was by far the luckiest thing to have happened to me in this game. After me and Marisa got spit up, I had to carry my heavy bag of food around. So when I saw Yuyuko, I knew I could have an ally, if I just give her the food.

Monika was a bit skeptical but, as I thought, Yuyuko was quick to accept me as a part of their newly formed group. After a little bit of convincing Monika shrugged and allowed me to join their group. Soon after Yuyuko had eaten half of the food I had gathered, we set off to look for more players.

After a little while of walking we all hear a rustling in the bushes. I hide behind Monika as she readies her spear. Yuyuko also draws her sword and prepares to fight. However we then hear a voice from the bushes. A disturbingly familiar voice to me.

“Master Yuyuko? Is that really you?” Youmu calls out from the bushes.

“Youmu? Is that you in there?” Yuyuko calls back in shock.

Youmu then walks out of the bushes. I then grasp onto Monika’s skirt in fear, causing her to look at me in concern.

“Youmu, it is you!” Yuyuko shouts before dropping her sword, running forward and pulling Youmu into a big hug.

“Heheh, I’m happy to see you too master Yuyuko!” Youmu responds. 

Monika then whispers to me “What is it?”

“She’s the one who killed Natsuki.” I quietly respond.

A look of understanding crosses Monika’s face, before she turns her attention back to Youmu and Yuyuko. Now would be the perfect time to kill them before they attack us, but to my surprise Monika says “So I guess we now have a team of four on our hands.” 

Yuyuko and Youmu turn to us, before Yuyuko says cheerfully “I guess so! Isn’t that great Youmu.”

Youmu, who upon noticing me, starts glaring at me before saying “...Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Oh and Youmu, I managed to find one of your swords!” Yuyuko quickly adds, not noticing the glare from Youmu. This manages to turn her attention away from me and back to Yuyuko.

“Oh really? Where is it?” Youmu asks.

Yuyuko walks back to where she dropped the sword, picks it up, and hands it over to Youmu before saying “Right here. I found it the first day this started, and I have been waiting to give it to you for so long.”

Youmu then takes her sword and inspects it before nodding and saying with a smile “Thank you master.”

“Alright with that settled, perhaps we should get a move on. Maybe we’ll find someone we can eliminate from the game.” Monika suggests with an odd point of her finger.

Youmu nods as Yuyuko says “Sure.” 

I then let go of Monika’s skirt, but I still stay near her. We then begin to move through the forest in search of other players.

‘I hope Youmu doesn't try anything…’


	25. Night 5... pt1

Natsu pov.

It’s been a few hours since nighttime fell and the fallen tributes were announced. To be honest, I am quite surprised that Smough was the one to die. It’s hard to believe that I saw him leave our group just this morning. 

Me, Remilia, Marisa, and Juvia decided to stick together for the night. Apparently this ‘audience’ that is watching all this, likes Remilia enough to give her some fresh water. Perhaps it’s for all of us, but who knows, hydration is hydration after all.

Almost immediately after the fallen tributes were announced, Juvia passed out. Considering she was still breathing, we decided to let her sleep for the rest of the night. The rest of us decided to spit up guard duty in case of someone sneaking up on us. I got the first watch, then it was Marisa, and finally Remilia. 

Suddenly I hear a rustle from behind me. I whip around, only to see Marisa walking towards me. I breathe a sigh of relief and say quietly “You do know there is still quite a bit of time before your shift, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. I just couldn't sleep.” Marisa responds with a shrug. She then sits down next to me.

I nod quietly, but I don’t say anything. We both sit quietly for a while. Marisa staring up at the Moon, while I continue to keep watch.

“Heh, It’s just so hard to believe, you know…” Marisa breaks the quiet with a simple statement. I then turn to her and see her now staring at the ground.

“What would that be?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… Everything really ze.” Marisa simply answers.

“Hmm?” I simply respond, not entirely sure what she means. 

“Back in my world, all of our conflicts were non life threatening, so it’s just really jarring to suddenly be thrust into a life or death situation you know.” Marisa says, turning her attention back towards the moon.

“Yeah I can understand that. While me and my team dealt with life or death situations many times before, we always came out on top, with quite a few scrapes or bruises sure, but none of us ever died… But now...” I trail off solemnly. 

Marisa gives me a pained smile before she says “It’s kinda the same for me. I mean me and Reimu always solved the incidences that happened in Gensokyo, but she was always so much better than me you know. Stronger, tougher... hell even nicer if you managed to get past that prickly front she always put up… and now, she’s just… gone... “ 

I then noticed the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. However she then quickly wiped her eyes and slammed a fist into the soil besides her. She still didn't remove the arm from her eyes though. 

“I-It’s just not fair you know. My best friend is dead, a-and I could do nothing to stop it! I don’t even know the bastard that killed her either!” Marisa sobbed into her arm, her other fist still clenched and forcing itself against the ground.

I carefully grab Marisa by her hand, that is laying against the ground, and pull her into a hug. I hear Marisa gasp in surprise. She doesn’t react for a few moments before finally hugging me back tightly. For a moment it felt like there was someone watching over us. But not in a threatening way… More like a warm protective way.

‘Lucy is that you?’ I mentally ask, wondering if it’s her presence I can feel watching over us. I catch a whiff of something akin to perfume, but it doesn’t smell like Lucy so I disregard that possibility. However the smell and feeling disappear almost as suddenly as it came.

Soon enough we pull away from one another and Marisa wipes her eyes again before saying “T-thanks Natsu, I really needed that.” 

“No problem. It’s the least I could do.” I simply respond with a small smile on my face. 

We then turn back to the moon and sit in silence for a while. Then after a few minutes Marisa breaks the silence by asking “Hey, uh, Natsu?”

I turn back to her and ask “Yeah, what is it?” 

A slight blush then forms on Marisa's face before she responds “N-not that I mind or anything, but you do realize we are still holding hands right?”

I then look down and notice that we are in fact still holding hands. I didn’t even notice that we had even started holding hands in the first place. Must have been after the hug. I then remark “Huh, I guess we are, aren't we.”

“Yeah, well… Like I said, I don’t mind holding your hand. To be honest, it’s kinda reassuring, ze.” Marisa states.

I cock my head to the side and ask “Really? How so?”

“Well, I mean, we’ve both been through a lot, we have both suffered our fair share of losses in this game, and we come from similar kinds of places, ya know. I guess what I’m getting at is that your someone I haven’t met before, and yet I feel like I can trust you.” Marisa explains.

“Yeah, I see what you mean, and think I feel about the same way.” I respond with a nod of my head.

I then pause to think of what I am about to say before I then decide to say it “Listen, Marisa. Until the end of this ‘game’ then I will stay as an ally to you, so feel free to come to me if you ever need any help.”

Marisa stares at me wide eyed for a few moments before she gives me a warm smile and says “Thank you Natsu, that means a lot to me, and if you ever need any help, then you have my back as well, ze!”

I nod again before saying “Alright, we’re a team then.”

Marisa nods back and responds with “Right!” 

We then continue to sit in silence and hold hands. Eventually it becomes time for Marisa’s shift to start and I bid her a goodnight before I head over to the fire and put some fresh sticks in it to keep it going before I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a ship I smell?


	26. Day 6... pt1

Monika’s pov.

“Gahhh! Watch it with the needle Daiyousei!” I growl out to my green haired companion, who is currently stitching up a long, yet shallow, cut on the back of my shoulder. 

“S-Sorry Monika, I’m doing my best.” Daiyousei nervously responds before going back to her work.

I shake my head before responding “I know, I know. It just hurts like a bitch!”

“Yeah, the wound does look bad… But I am making it look better!” Daiyousei carefully responds.

“Ow. That and the fact that silver haired bitch actually tried to kill us last night.” I add on.

I can practically see the frown on Daiyousei’s face before she responds “I did warn you about Youmu.”

I nod grimly before saying “Yeah, and thanks for that. Had you not warned me I probably would not have had my guard up like I did last night, and by now I would probably be mince meat at the hands of Youmu.”

"Your welcome." Daiyousei simply replies.

After that we sit in silence. Aside from the hisses and groans of pain I sometimes make due to Daiyousei's mediocre medical skills.

"...Annnd, there. All done!" Daiyousei says as I hear her snip the part of the string, that is attached to the needle, with a pair of scissors.

I breathe a sigh of relief before turning to her and saying "Thanks again, Daiyousei. Not sure what I would do without you." 

"It's the least I could do, given the fact that we are a team." Daiyousei states with a small nod of her head as she puts the remaining items into the medical kit. 

I then carefully roll my shoulder to test out the stitching, and it thankfully stays together. I then nod and say “Alright, let’s head out. Who knows if Youmu decided to track us down.”

“Good idea. Lead the way Monika.” Daiyousei responds after closing the medical kit and standing back up. 

We then proceed to quickly make our way through the forest in the opposite direction from which we came.


	27. Day 6... pt2

Marisa’s pov.

After last night, our little group decided to spit up for now. Juvia and Remilia went off on their own, while me and Natsu went our own way. Things had been quite slow until we heard some voices from behind a bush. 

“Are you sure they went this way Youmu?” I hear a familiar voice ask.

“Yeah, it looks like they took the time to patch up that wound I gave Monika.” I hear another familiar voice respond. 

I look over at Natsu, who has tensed up hearing those voices. I then grab his arm and whisper “Hey, don’t worry. I know those people, perhaps we could help them out.”

Natsu stare at me for a second before nodding and quietly saying “Sure, let’s do it.”

“Hey Yuyuko, Youmu, is that you?” I shout from the other side of the bush before I walk through it.

“Oh, Marisa your still alive?” Youmu asks in surprise. 

“Yeah and I got a friend, so don’t attack us.” I reply as Natsu makes his way through the bush as well. 

After he’s out of the bush he nods and says to Youmu “It’s nice to see you again Youmu.” 

“Likewise, Natsu.” Youmu responds with a nod of her own. 

After an awkward moment of silence I ask “Sooo… what are you and Yuyuko doing?” 

“Well, according to Youmu, Monika tried to kill me while I was sleeping, so she lept to my defense and wounded Monika, before she fled with Daiyousei. We’re just trying to pay back what she tried to do to us, or more specifically me.” Yuyuko answers for Youmu.

‘Monika’s cunning and all, so I don’t think she would be so stupid as to try and attack Yuyuko while Youmu is around. Did Youmu lie about what happened?’ I think before I say “So Monika tried to kill you, huh?”

“Yes, that’s pretty much it.” Yuyuko responds with a shrug.

“Hmm… Perhaps we could help you.” I suggest.

“Oh, how so?” Youmu asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well me and Monika have worked together earlier in this game, so I was thinking I could trick her into an ambush or something for you guys.” I answer, trying to get on Youmu’s good side. 

Youmu then nods and turns to Natsu before asking “And what about you Natsu.” 

Natsu exchanges a glance with me before replying “You could always use a little more muscle to help with your plan right?”

Yuyuko nods before saying “He does make a point, Youmu.” 

Youmu sighs before stating “Alright you can help us, but try any funny business and we’ll hunt you down like Monika.

“Gotcha! You won’t have to worry about us.” I quickly reply. 

Youmu nods and then says “Ok then, let’s get a move on, it looks like they went this way.” 

Youmu and Yuyuko then start to walk off in a direction. Natsu starts to follow them, before I grab his wrist. He turns and raises an eyebrow at me. I then quietly say “I think Youmu’s lying to all of us. We need to keep an eye out for her.”

Natsu’s eyes widen in understanding, before he nods and replies “Got it. Now let’s get a move on so they don’t think we’re trying anything.”

I nod and we proceed to follow Youmu and Yuyuko into the forest.


	28. Night 6... pt1

Monika’s pov.

I shiver yet again, and try to huddle closer to Marisa for the night. I don’t think I would be able to survive the night without her. It’s gotten rather cold all of a sudden. I’m wondering how she managed to get to sleep, so quickly. 

Seeing her slowly breath in and out I am reminded of what happened right before nightfall. 

I had heard someone making their way through some bushes into the place where I was setting up camp. I quickly lept for my makeshift wooden spear.

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a moment, I'm just here to talk!” a familiar voice shouted, noticing what I am preparing to do.

“Marisa is that you?” I asked, no lowering my guard for a second. 

“Yeah, it’s me, and I came alone, just in case you were wondering.” Marisa said as she makes her way out of the bushes. 

I wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth, so I asked “Are you really alone? I’m not going to get jumped by that silver haired bitch am I?”

“Wait, what happened between you and Youmu?” Marisa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“She tried to kill me in my sleep, that’s what! Thankfully Daiyousei warned me about how she had killed one of my club members, so I didn’t trust her and was able to notice when she was about to slice me in half.” I explained to Marisa.

Marisa then looks off to the side before saying to herself “Ah, so she was lying.” 

“Wait, so you’ve had contact with her!” I Exclaimed, while keeping my spear at the ready. 

“Yeah, but I knew her story didn’t add up with how you normally act so I was suspicious, and now I know the truth.” Marisa explained.

“What if she followed you huh?” I asked.

“Pfft, that’s unlikely, the only person I told that I was leaving the group, was Natsu, and he’s not the type to betray someone.” Marisa explained some more. 

I then slowly lowered my spear before I asked “Alright, well now that you know the truth, why are you still here?” 

“Well it’s about to be nighttime, and I can already tell it’s going to be a cold night, so I figured that I could stay with you for the night. Keep the both of us warm ya know.” Marisa explained.

I then stab my spear into the ground and responded “Fine, you can stay.”

Marisa then nodded and said “Thanks Monika. Knew I could count on you.”

I let out a Yawn that breaks me out of my thoughts. I guess i'm tired enough to finally go to sleep. I then slowly shut my eyes and drift into a dreamless slumber.


	29. Night 6... pt2

Yuyuko's pov.

I let out the umpteenth sigh of the night. 'Without Youmu here to tease, it's pretty boring. I wish she hadn't gone looking for Marisa after she disappeared.' 

"Geez, would you stop sighing like that, it's starting to get on my nerves." Natsu growls at me. 

"Sorry, it's just so boring without Youmu around." I respond.

Natsu just simply shakes his head before continuing to stare into the fire we managed to get going.

"I know! We should do something!" I suggest.

"Like what? There is nothing for us to do during night time." Remilia asks with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug before answering "We could sing some songs to pass the time." 

Remilia's face scrunches up before she shoots down the idea "No, we're not doing that."

"Come on Remy, I bet it would be nice to hear you sing." I try to win her over with some flattery. 

Remilia shakes her head as she responds "No I won't sing. Also, it's pointless to start singing at a time like this."

"Well I mean if we started singing, it would probably lighten the mood a little bit." I reason.

Remilia simply looks away with a "tsk!"

I turn to Natsu and plead “Could you please help me out here Natsu?”

Natsu raises and eyebrow at me, but doesn’t say anything. He then turns back to the fire, except this time I can tell he’s thinking about something.

“Pleaseeeeee Natsu?” I plead again.

After a moment of silence Natsu perks up “Hell, why not.”

“You can’t be serious Natsu?” An exasperated Remilia says. 

Natsu shrugs, before explaining “Yuyuko has a point you know, it would lighten the mood. Plus, it would help things seem like normal for at least tonight.”

“Yay! Two to one Remilia, now you have to sing!” I cheer. 

Remilia groans before responding “Fine, but don’t expect me to be enthusiastic about it.”

“Heh, alright, I’ll start us off!” I say before I think of what song to sing.

(Yeah, that’s where this ends. Sorry I don’t know what songs they could possibly sing.)


	30. Day 7...

Remilia’s pov…

After last night, Natsu decided to go off on his own, looking for Marisa probably. Me and Yuyuko stayed together to search for Youmu. After wandering around for a little bit we stumbled into Juvia, and decided to team up for the rest of the day. 

Turns out Juvia had some useful information. Early in the morning she had found where both Monika and Marisa had set up camp. This caught my interest, so I asked her if she could lead us to their camp. 

A little bit before we arrived I explained to both Yuyuko and Juvia that if we found Monika, then we could team up to kill Marisa. Yuyuko seemed the most against the plan for some reason. It’s almost like she had a grudge against Monika, but if anything happened between them, she didn't say anything. 

Soon after our little conversation, we stumbled upon Monika and Marisa’s camp. Monika was the only one there however, and upon our arrival, she jumped up and grabbed her spear.

“Don’t tell me your going to try and kill me?” Monika asks nervously, while glancing at a glaring Yuyuko.

I simply and calmly reply “No, Me and my team are here to follow up on our little agreement we had a few days ago.” 

A look of understanding crosses Monika’s face, before she says with a relieved sigh “Whew, Thank goodness.”

“So, where is she?” I then ask Monika.

“Oh, Marisa? She went out to see if she couldn't find some mushrooms or something for us to eat. She should be back at any moment.” Monika quickly answers. 

It only takes me a second to think of a plan. I then relate it to the group “So, considering Marisa trusts you Monika, I think me, Yuyuko, and Juvia, should hide in the trees until Marisa comes back. When she does, we just need to drop from the trees and have Monika stab her in the back.” 

The rest of the group nods in agreement. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” I say before we scatter up into a few different trees to hide. 

Soon enough Marisa shows up with a cocky grin on her face. She doesn’t even bother looking up, so there is no way she saw us. She then greets Monika, who has the butt of her spear jabbed into the ground, with a decently loud voice “Yo Monika! It took a bit, but I found some edible mushrooms and a few barries for us to eat.”

“Is that so?” Monika simply says, while nodding up at us. I take it as this being the que for us to drop down, so I call to everyone “Now!”

We then drop onto the dirt and ready our weapons as quick as possible. Marisa spins around to see that she and Monika are now trapped. Marisa then growls “Aw, shit!” 

Before she can turn back around to get a weapon a wooden spear tears itself through her stomach. Marisa blinks in surprise at the weapon before falling to her knees and saying “Huh, so your in on this too Monika?”

Monika then confirms by responding “Yeah, me and Remilia had made a little deal a few days back to kill you and Reimu.”

Marisa then coughs up some blood before her she asks, deathly calm “So… Were you the one’s to kill Reimu?”

“Nope, not sure who got to her before us, but that doesn’t matter considering with you dead, there will be two less threats on the field.” Monika says with a shrug.

Marisa then smirks and reaches up into her hat before saying “Yeah, I guess it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I’m not going down without a fight!” 

My eyes widen as I see Marisa pull her mini-Hakkero out of her hat and aim it at Juvia. I then decide to rush forward and shove Marisa to the side. 

However, I am too late as Marisa shouts “MASTER SPARK!” and fires a beam of pure rainbow energy over towards Juvia. Thankfully I moved her just enough for the beam of light to just graze Juvia’s arm. 

I then pick up a nearby rock and slam it into Marisa’s skull. I then pull back and do it again, and again, until I hear a cannon shot. After that I fall back, breathing raggedly.

I glance over at Juvia, who is on the ground, and clutching her now burnt arm in pain. Yuyuko is right by her side trying to keep Juvia from irritating the wound further. 

“Wow, you actually killed her Remilia. I can’t believe it.” Monika says with wide eyes.

I glance at her before looking back to the red paste that is now Marisa’s skull. I gag at the sight. Even when I used to kill humans for food, I never got this messy with it. But even so, that was a very long time ago, and this is just sickening… or perhaps I’ve grown too soft to the notion of death without seeing it for so long. I decide that none of that matters as I get up off of Marisa’s corpse. 

As soon as I do that, I feel a chill run up my spine. It feels like somebody just watched me do that… and they clearly didn’t like it. I then look around to see if there is anyone spying on this campsite. I see no one around however…

Monika then walks over to Marisa’s corpse and point’s to the mini-Hakkero before asking “So, Remilia, what’s that thing she just used?” 

I clear my throat before responding “That’s a mini-Hakkero. It was Marisa’s main weapon and was capable of shooting large lasers.”

“Ah, like the one that injured Juvia.” Monika states.

“Yes, just like that.” I respond.

After a moment of silence between us Monika asks “So would it be useful if I took it?”

I shake my head and explain “No, just leave it. I’m pretty sure it only works with Marisa. Also using that would paint a target on your own back if you took it, especially if you could get it to work for you.”

Monika then nods before simply saying “Understandable.” 

A loud gasp of pain can then be heard from Juvia. Me and Monika then turn to look at her, and we both wince at what we see. Juvia’s left arm and hand are now charred and bloody. It is a gruesome injury, but at least she still has a chance to survive it. I then quickly turn to Monika and ask her “Do you have any Medical supplies?” 

Monika tears her eyes away from Juvia’s wound as she replies “Uhh, yeah. I’m not sure if any of it will help though.”

“Get it anyway and see how much you can do to help.” I command.

“Can do.” Monika says with a nod before she heads over to her shelter to get her medical supplies. 

As Monika does this, I then turn back to Marisa’s corpse and walk around to where her hat fell. I then pick it up and set it where her head was. She was a formidable opponent, so I feel it’s the least I could do to respect her. 

So is the end of Marisa Kirisame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunger games simulator sinks ships, just as fast as it creates them.


	31. Night 7... pt1

Youmu’s pov...

I let out a sigh as I hear my stomach growl for the umpteenth time this night. I am beginning to think I should have kept a closer eye on my food around master Yuyuko. I then decided to risk a glance back at the rest of my group. Yuyuko is sleeping as soundly as ever, Juvia is probably just unconscious from her burn wounds, and Natsu still looks angry, despite being asleep.

I wince a little as I look at Juvia’s semi-bandaged arm. It was a little bit before nightfall when me and Natsu stumbled on Master Yuyuko and Juvia. Natsu was quick to ask what happened, and Juvia had quickly, yet painfully, explained that the fairy Daiyousei had thrown, something called a Molotov at her. Thankfully she had bad aim, and had thrown it at the ground near her, instead of hitting her directly. 

Master Yuyuko confirmed her story by saying that she had chased Daiyousei away from the injured Juvia. To top that off, she had used the few health supplies she had found earlier in the day, to try and help Juvia. Natsu immediately swore revenge against Daiyousei for hurting one of his friends. I on the other hand silently agreed with their story. It would explain why I saw some smoke earlier in the day.

After that night came and was revealed that Marisa had died. Me and Natsu were shocked. I couldn't believe that Marisa had died. When it came down to it, I would have thought she could have won this game. Natsu however, was seething with a rage far greater than when he was told that Daiyousei had tried to kill Juvia. His glare was fierce enough, that I wouldn't have been surprised if the forest caught fire from it.

However Master Yuyuko and Juvia were also oddly quiet. Based on this, I had the feeling that they most likely knew what happened with Marisa. That led me to piece together what most likely happened. They were probably the ones to kill Marisa, but not before she retaliated with a master spark, that ‘nicked’ Juvia.

Another grumble from my stomach interrupts my thoughts, so I decided to turn back to my guard duty for the first half of the night.


	32. Night 7... pt2

Monika’s pov…

After nightfall, I had found Daiyousei’s camp, while sneaking through the forest. She was thankfully alone, but I still watched her from my place just outside of the firelight and from behind a tree. Aside from the tired look in her eyes, I noticed that she had managed to gather a lot of supplies. From where, I don’t know, and I don’t care. 

It takes a while but Daiyousei finally seems to fall asleep against the trunk of a tree. Despite this I wait a little while before making my way into the clearing. I could kill Daiyousei right here and take her items for myself, but I also have quite a few items back at my camp, so I really don’t need anything else. So I decide to do something else that will still help me in the long run.

I quietly rummage through Daiyousei’s stuff, before I find a blanket. I then cut a long strip of it off, and tie it to a stick. After that’s secure, I make my way to the dying fire and dip my homemade torch into it. After it’s lit, I make my way back to Daiyousei’s pile of stuff, and drop the torch on the cut up blanket. 

I stick around a little bit, to make sure the stuff catches fire. After it’s all burning, I quickly, yet quietly, make my way out of there and head back to my own camp for the night.


	33. Day 8... pt1

Juvia’s pov…

I let out a relieved sigh as I pull a landmine out from the ground around the cornucopia, and set it to the side. Heading back to the cornucopia was proving to be useful, as I found some more medical supplies and a manual on how to rearm the mines around the cornucopia. 

I was quick to use the medical supplies to ease the pain of my arm. Immediately after I did that I went outside the cornucopia and dug up a landmine with my uninjured hand. Thankfully the manual came with a tool to help unscrew the panel on the underside of the mine. In order to not have the mine blow up in my face, I set it on it’s side while unscrewing the panel.

After pulling off the panel, I see a few multicolored wires crisscrossing each other in a space in the mine. I then pick up the manual and find the passage that says what to do to reactivate the mine. 

‘Considering the mines were linked to the start timer, they were disabled when the timer sounded to let the tributes go, so as to not blow up anyone abiding by the rules. To reactivate the mines after this, unscrew the panel on the underside of the mine. After this panel is removed, you should see three wires. A green wire, a red wire, and a blue wire.’

I tear my gaze away from the book to look at the opened mine and confirm what the book is saying. Sure enough there are the three colored wires. I then look back to the book to see what I should do next.

‘To reactivate the mine, simply move the small end of the green wire to where the small end of the red wire is plugged in and insert it into the red wire’s socket. —-WARNING: It is advised to not pull the green wire out first, as you will only have five seconds to reattach the green wire to the red wire’s socket before the mine explodes, regardless of if the trigger is pressed down or not. However pulling the red wire out, will not cause the mine to explode, but it is still required to reactivate the mine.---- After you have plugged the green wire into the red wire’s socket, simply plug the red wire into the green wire’s socket to reactivate the mine. A force of 20 pounds is required to set off the mine, so you can rebury it.’

I then set the manual to my side and look at the mine. I then take a deep breath before carefully removing the red wire. After confirming that I am still alive, and that the mine didn’t go off, I let out a sigh of relief. Then I turn my attention to the dangerous green wire. I grasp it between my fingers, careful not to pull it until I am ready to move it to the red socket. 

Suddenly I notice something at the edge of the clearing. Or rather someone. I take my eyes off of the wires to see who this possible threat is. My heart hammering in my chest I look at the strange individual across from me.

It is clearly a lady wearing a blue dress, and what I can only assume to be a blue wizard’s hat with a golden sun on the side of it. She has dark green hair that nearly blends into the trees and she is holding a staff that ends in a sharp metal crescent moon. She is also missing her legs, yet is floating on a wisp of smoke, like that of a spirit. However none of that scares me. What scares me is the piercing green eyes that are glaring at me with an intense hatred. 

I am frozen in place as I try to pinpoint who this lady is. However I remember no one looking like her at the start of the game. I am pretty sure that is just a hallucination or something brought on by my wounds, so I quickly shake my head and look back to where the lady is. Thankfully no one is there, so I guess it was just a hallucination. 

I breathe a sigh of relief before I look back at the mine. My heart then drops as I see that somehow the green wire is now unplugged. I must have pulled it when I shook my head to get rid of that hallucination.

Panicking I quickly try to plug the wire into the red socket, but before I can I am overwhelmed by a bright light, and deafening sound...

An evil laugh can be heard in the clearing after the cannon fires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I wonder who that could be?


	34. Day 8... pt2

Daiyousei’s pov…

‘It’s so cold’ I think to myself as I try to warm myself up with my hands. 

After I woke up to see that all of my stuff was on fire, I fled into the night, hoping that no one was following me. Unfortunately the temperature had started to drop sometime after I left my destroyed campsite. To make matters worse I had tripped and fell into an ice cold pond, so I was now soaked. 

Even after I the sun rose, it only seemed to get colder. I actually felt like I was getting colder than the air around Cirno. Eventually I got to tired and cold to try and continue moving, so I just sat down against a cliff and have been rubbing myself with my numb hands to try and warm myself up.

However I don’t think it’s working. I then grimly think to myself ‘If I just had my blanket from my stuff I might have been okay…’ 

Eventually I just stop trying to warm myself and just sit against cliff shivering. ‘Running around after barely getting any sleep has really taken its toll on me… I think I should take a nap…’

…It’s still so very cold…

…

. . .


	35. Night 8... pt1

Remilia pov…

I let out a sigh as I look up at the night sky. I cannot recognize a single constellation. In fact I think that the stars have been moving to different spots each night. 

Upon feeling a cold breeze cut through me, I huddle a bit closer to the fire I made. At least it's less likely that anyone will attack me due to how cold the nights have been getting. However, that's about the only good thing about the cold. 

I wonder how patchouli is doing? Knowing her she probably hasn't noticed our absence yet. I wonder if anyone in Gensokyo has noticed that we've gone missing. Reimu and Marisa's absence has probably been noticed by now. Who knows how Gensokyo will continue without those two. That old gap hag probably has some emergency plan for a situation like this.

I am broken out of my thoughts as I see a shooting star zoom across the sky. A sudden spark of inspiration flashes in my mind. I know its a bit childish to wish upon a star, but it can't hurt to try. 

'I wish I was back in Gensokyo with everyone else.' I think as the shooting star blinks into nonexistence.

I wait for a moment, yet nothing happens. I let out another sigh.

… 

I miss you Sakuya…


	36. Night 8... pt2

Natsu's pov…

It has been a while since night fell. I am now the last member of Fairy tail in this sick game. I am aware that I need to be careful if I want to still win. As such I have been hiding in the trees above Yuyuko’s camp. It is just Yuyuko and some brown haired lady I haven’t run into yet. I’m pretty sure her name is Monika, but considering how late in the game we are, I guess it doesn’t matter all that much. 

The two of them are relatively quiet. That is probably due to the fact that they are eating some cooked rabbit. The smell of it is making my mouth water, but I am too focused on not being noticed to really care about the food. What I really want is insight as to what Yuyuko’s and Monika’s alliances are. 

After the two of them seem to finish eating, I am rewarded by Yuyuko saying to Monika “That was a tasty rabbit you caught Monika.” 

Monika just shrugs and replies “Eh, I don’t particularly like eating meat but in this game food is energy, and everyone needs as much energy as they can get to survive to the end.”

“Oh, are you one of those vegetarian people I heard Yukari talking about that one time? Those people from the outside world that only eat plants?” Yuyuko asks.

“Yeah, so?” Monika asks back.

“No reason, I just think your missing out. Don’t get me wrong vegetables are good and all, but meat is super tasty in comparison.” Yuyuko replies.

Monika just shrugs again, but says nothing. The two of them fall into a silence yet again. I wait patiently for them to say anything else. 

Then Monika starts up conversation again by asking Yuyuko “So Yuyuko, what do you think happened to Juvia?” 

I tense up at the mention of my recently deceased friend.

Yuyuko shrugs “I don’t know, but perhaps she died from the wounds Marisa gave her.”

‘What? I thought that Daiyousei had thrown a molotov at her? Were you lying to me Yuyuko?’ I think with a glare at Yuyuko.

“I mean probably. With how powerful Marisa’s ‘Master spark’ looked, I would say that she managed to gain a postmortem kill. I can see now why we needed to kill her when we did. With that weapon she was a real threat.” Monika responds. 

“Yeah, I’m glad about that as well, but even without her mini-Hakkero Marisa was still a threat.” Yuyuko adds.

‘...So Yuyuko did lie to me about what happened, and it appears as though Monika was in on it as well. I need more answers. Now!’ I think before unsheathing my knife and dropping from the tree. As I hit the ground I roll, before I quickly lunge and grab Monika and put my knife to her throat.

Yuyuko reaches for her weapon, but she stops as I speak.

“Don’t even try to go for your weapon Yuyuko… Or else.” I say, while tightening my grip on Monika’s arm. 

“What is the meaning of this Natsu?” Yuyuko asks with a grim face.

“I just so happened to overhear that you two are the ones responsible for Marisa’s death and wanted to know exactly what happened.” I simply answer.

“Why the hell does it matter to you?” Monika growls through grit teeth. 

I push the knife a little more against her throat and answer “Because, me and Marisa made a pact to help each other get to the end of the game.”

“Well if she was your friend than I guess you should know that both Juvia and Remilia helped us kill her. Especially considering it was Remilia’s plan to begin with.” Monika snears, despite the knife being held to her throat. 

I tense and ask “What do you mean by that?”

“Like you, me and Remilia had made a little pact. That pact was if we met up again and Marisa or Reimu were still alive, then we would team up to kill them. In fact as I recall, Remilia was the one to deal the finishing blow to Marisa.” Monika explained.

I let out a snort and respond “I doubt that Remilia would actually get her hands dirty with killing someone. She probably would have had one of you do it instead.”

“She is telling the truth Natsu.” Yuyuko steps up to Monika’s defense. 

“How so?” I ask as I turn my attention back to Yuyuko.

“After we last split up, me and Remilia stayed together. We eventually stumbled onto Juvia, who led us to Monika and Marisa’s camp. On the way there Remilia told us that she had a pact with Monika, and that with her help we could take out Marisa. Seeing Marisa as a threat, I agreed, despite Monika’s past transgressions against me.” Yuyuko explains.

Monika lets out an annoyed huff at that sentence, but otherwise stay’s silent.

“After we got there and ambushed Marisa, she let loose her famed Master spark and injured Juvia with it. While I was quick to tend to Juvia’s wound, I did manage to catch a glimpse of Remilia bashing Marisa’s skull in with a rock.” Yuyuko continues.

I pause while taking in what Yuyuko said. After a few moments I speak up and ask “How do I know you aren't lying?”

“What would I have to gain from lying. I can see that I need all the allies I can get if I have any chance at beating you.” Yuyuko simply answers.

I then respond with a nod “Fair enough.” 

“So, considering we gave you some information, could you let Monika go now?” Yuyuko asks.

I think about it for a moment, before I remove the knife from Monika’s throat and shove her to the ground. I then say “There, now if you don’t mind I need to go pay Remilia a visit, and If you try to follow me, then consider yourselves dead.”

I then back away into the night, keeping an eye on the two of them for as long as I can.

‘Your going to pay for killing one of my friends Remilia.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only time that I slightly deviated from the prompts. The prompt said that Natsu, Yuyuko, and Monika sleep in shifts, but I decided story dictated that, that wasn't actually the case.


	37. Day 9... pt1

Youmu’s pov…

“...Help…” I weakly try to call out from where I have fallen onto the ground. I feel so very weak, and I know why that is. I didn't expect the game to last this long, so I didn’t eat anything over the days I have been here. 

Now that has come back to bite me, because while trying to make my way around this forest, I stumbled and fell onto the dirt, and I can’t find the strength in me to get back up. I can tell that I am slowly dying. My only hope is that someone finds me and takes pity on me. 

“...Help…” I manage to croak out in a desperate attempt to somehow survive this madness.

Every minute feels like an eternity. Surely someone is around to help me… Right? 

“...help…” I try to call out again. 

I wait a moment to see if I can hear anyone coming to help me. After a few minutes, the only thing I have heard is the sound of birds chirping and wind blowing through the trees. 

“...he..lp..” I call out again, but at this point it’s more like a whisper than a shout.

Then I feel it. The slow approach of unconsciousness, and then death. 

I can only think of one last thing before I blackout ‘Master Yuyuko, I am sorry I have failed you. I hope you can win this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember: Feed your gardeners!


	38. Day 9... pt2

Remilia’s pov…

I let out a sigh as I scrape some dust onto my fire to put it out. At least I was able to catch something to eat before the day ended. It was a small rabbit, but it was enough to sedate my hunger. 

After I am sure the fire is out I stand and stretch. As I do this I look to the sky to see how much time I have left in the day. From the looks of things, I have an hour to look for somewhere more secure to camp. This part of the forest has too much foliage and brush for people to hide in.

As that fact crosses my mind again I hear a rustle from my right. I quickly turn to look for the source of the noise. ‘It could have been just a bird or something…’ I think trying to calm myself down a little bit, but I know that it could also be one of the other remaining players. 

I then slowly start inching my way over to my sack of stuff, which has my makeshift spear by it. Even if it is nothing than I will feel much safer with a weapon by my side.

Suddenly I feel a slight prick in my neck. I quickly move my hand to see what that was and I feel my blood run cold as I feel a dart, as well as the burning sensation of the poison entering my veins. Despite knowing that I am about to die I rip the dart from my neck and leap for my spear, only for someone to shove me to the ground. 

I whip around to see who has done this to me, and I am shocked to say the least. “Natsu, wha- why did you do that?” I ask, wide eyed. 

“I did this for my friend, Marisa.” Natsu answers with a cold look in his eyes. 

“What *cough* are you talking about Natsu. There is no way you could have known Marisa long enough *Cough, cough* to have become full on friends with her!” I shout as the poison starts to take effect.

Natsu looks at the ground with a sad look in his eyes before he responds “Maybe not, but I did make a pact with her that we would help each other get to the end, and from what I hear you orchestrated a plan to kill her, and succeeded. So it’s only natural that I avenge her.”

I don’t know how to respond and I can’t help but cough a little bit.

“Now it appears as though I have succeeded in avenging Marisa. I’ll leave you to finish dying Remilia.” Natsu says before turning around and starting to leave.

“Wait! Natsu…” I then am forced to stop talking as I break into a flurry of coughs, a bit of blood coming out of my mouth. 

Much to my surprise Natsu has stopped and turned to look back at me. He then asks me “What do you have any last words you want to say Remilia?” 

“No, I-I just wanted you to perhaps *Cough* stay with me as I died.” I manage to get out.

“Why should I stay with you when you are the one to kill one of my friends?” Natsu asks with a raised eyebrow.

I think for a moment before responding “Well, didn’t we have an *Cough* unspoken pact of our own, based on how many times we met *Cough, cough* in this game. Wouldn't you *Cough* consider me a friend based off of that?”

Natsu doesn’t say anything, but there is a sad look in his eyes. I’m getting too weak to be leaning back on my hands, so I just slip back into the dirt with a slight ‘thump’. After another moment of silence I hear footsteps coming toward me. I then see Natsu enter my field of vision, walk over to me, and sit next to where I am laying on the ground.

I turn my head to look at him and say “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Natsu says with a grimace. 

I then turn my head back to the sky and cough up a bit more blood, which I spit out. Suddenly an odd thought comes to me and I let out a sad chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Natsu asks. 

“It’s just *Cough, Cough* at the beginning of this game, the closest person I *Cough* could call a friend, my maid Sakuya, shoved me out of the way o-*Cough, cough, cough* of a poison blow dart, and died to it in the process. It’s quite *Cough* ironic that I would die by the end that my friend tried saving me from.” I explain through my coughing. Afterwards I start a painful coughing fit, spiting out as much blood from my mouth as I can, so I don’t choke on it.

Natsu is silent for a long while. In which I slowly start drifting into unconsciousness. Before I fully close my eyes, I hear Natsu say “I’m sorry it had to end this way Remilia.”

I give a weak smile and wheeze out “I’m sorry it had to end this way as well Natsu…”

Then all go’s black.

…  
…  
…

After a cannon shot sounds in the distance, Natsu stands up and carefully arranges Remilia to where it looks like she is just peacefully sleeping with her arms layed on her chest. He then finds a few wild flowers and slips them underneath her hands. It isn’t much, but it will do.

Natsu then stands up and shakes his head at what was forced to happen. He was forced to kill someone, who given different circumstances, could have become a friend. Someone who was also forced into doing things that they did not want to do.

Natsu then sighs and walks away from the quiet clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the irony...


	39. Night 9...

Monika’s pov…

‘This was an amazing plan’ I think to myself as I carefully set a mine, into a small hole I dug. 

Finding that manual on how to disarm mines was an amazing stroke of luck. It may have been a bit torn, burned, and even had a few flecks of blood on it, but it still was readable… for the most part. After it had been announced that juvia had died, I pieced together that, that small bit of smoke I saw that day, must have been from how she died. And sure enough next to a decent sized crater, near the cornucopia, was this manual. 

After digging up another mine, and hauling it away. I decided to sacrifice some of my stuff to try and kill one of the other players. I had a feeling both Yuyuko and Natsu were dumb enough to take the bait that I was about to set up. Now the first part of the plan was done, I had successfully reactivated the mine and placed it into the ground. Now, for the nerve wracking part. 

I then took off my backpack and began taking stuff out of it, and carefully setting it around the mine. Cans of food, bottled water, a few sets of throwing knives, a couple of folded blankets, and few rocks were used to make a small wall around the mine. Once I was satisfied with my handy work, I carefully put a few leaves, and pine needles on top of the mine, so no one would notice it, even if they didn’t trigger it right away. 

Then for the last part. I carefully took my backpack and placed over the stuff, so as to hide the hole/mine that would spell the demise for one unlucky person. Holding my breath I carefully got up, and began moving away from the trap I had laid. Before I was completely gone I took one last look to see how the trap looked. 

‘Perfect’ I thought as I looked at it in the moonlight. As I was about to turn away, and slink off into the night I noticed something odd about the trap. One of the water bottles I had used as a part of the wall shifting out of place, ever so slightly. Wait, no it wasn’t just the water bottle, it was the backpack as well. My eyes widened at the realization that, not only was the backpack heavy enough to trigger the mine if it fell on it, it was also heavy enough to knock the water bottles over and trigger the trap earlier that expected. 

I then turn and start running, when not even a second after I begin moving, I hear a quiet thud of stuff hitting the ground, followed by the loudest boom I have ever heard in my life. 

Thankfully I am not hurt by the initial blast, however, some of the throwing knives I placed, must have been thrown by the explosion, because I feel a few sharp things stick into my back. To top that off, the shock wave of the explosion does send me tumbling head first into a small ravine I had planned to camp in after setting up the trap. 

I let out a scream of sheer terror as I am sent hurtling down into the darkness. Although I can’t hear it, because I was deafened by the explosion. Then I feel my head hit the ground and my neck twist with a crack… then I feel no more.


	40. And the winner is...

Natsu’s pov…

After Remilia’s death, I knew that there were only three people left in this game, myself included. This was it, one of us three would be the ‘winner’ of this sick game. There was only one thing I knew for certain, and that was that I needed to win. I needed to win to save my friends that remained alive.

A memory of that robot showing me my ‘incentive’ to win the game, surfaces in my mind. All of my friends who were not in the game, tied up and unconscious, above a pit of something that looked like acid.

Just thinking about it makes me clench my fists in anger. However, I forced myself to ignore their peril for now, and focus on trying to find one of the two other people in this game. After some time I had found Yuyuko and watched from the shadows as she put out her fire, and went to sleep. I waited some time before I quietly drew my knife from its sheath and slowly made my way over to Yuyuko. 

As I was about halfway to where she was sleeping, a sudden explosion, and subsequent firing of a cannon, startled both me and Yuyuko. Yuyuko immediately leapt up from where she was sleeping and noticed me in the middle of her camp, and we locked eyes in stunned silence. While her mind was probably groggy from just being woken up, it was clear that she understood one thing:

We were the last two left in the game.

She immediately turned and started running. I threw my knife as quick as I could, and it whizzed by her ear, just barely missing her. 

“Damn it.” I growl before pulling my spear free from the makeshift sheath on my back, and begin running after her. 

We run through the forest as fast as we can, for one of our lives depends on it. For someone who supposedly eats a lot, she is quite fast. Unfortunately for Yuyuko, that is her only saving grace, as her light blue clothes make it easy to see her, even in the middle of the night. 

After a couple minutes of running I trip over something, and end up rolling forward to save myself from completely falling behind Yuyuko’s trail. I am quick to get up and continue running. Thankfully I can still just barely see her. 

Then it hits me ‘I need to throw this spear at her if I have any chance to end this now.’

While running I ready my spear to be thrown, and time seems to slow down as I remember all those who got me this far, and those that I need to save. 

‘Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Makarov, and the rest of the guild, this is to save you. Erza, Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Sayori, Marisa, and even you Remilia, this is to make sure that your deaths were not in vain.’ I think as each of their faces pop into my mind. I then take as deep a breath that I can while running, and throw the spear as hard as I can at Yuyuko.

The wooden spear sails silently through the air, before finding its mark in Yuyuko’s back. She lets out a startled and pained scream before she falls to the ground. After seeing this I slow down, no longer needing to run. I then walk over to Yuyuko.

As I approach where Yuyuko fell down, I can smell the iron-like smell of her blood, before I even see any. Aside from the moonlight shining through the trees It is almost too dark to see anything, but I can still see the large amounts of blood that now stain her clothes. As I stand over her body I hear a slight whimper come from her.

I then crouch down, and see her scared face in a shaft of moonlight. She then weakly cries out “I-I don’t want to die… I remember what happened before all of this, and before I became a ghost. I regret it all, I don’t want to die now! Please, N-Natsu, help me.” 

I let out a sad sigh, and shake my head before responding “I’m sorry Yuyuko, but there are people I need to save, and I can’t let you win this game if I am to save them.” 

Yuyuko says nothing, but I can see tears, that she was just holding back, streak down her cheeks. 

I let out another sigh as I get up and grab my spear, which is still embedded in her back. I then say sadly “I may not be able to help you win this game, but I can help end your suffering.”

Yuyuko still says nothing more than a small cry of pain, as I then pull the spear from out of her back, and flip her over. “I’m sorry Yuyuko. Goodbye.” I say before I jab the spear straight into her heart. 

Yuyuko turns her eyes away from me, and up towards the sky, as her eyes slowly lose more and more focus. 

Eventually there is one last cannon shot that can be heard in the forest.

After a moment of silence I turn my head up to the sky and shout “I’VE WON! NOW WHERE ARE YOU, YOU METAL BASTARD!?”

For a while I get no answer and I am about to shout again before everything goes white. I have to cover my eyes to keep myself from being blinded, as I feel an odd falling sensation, that slows down until I feel my feet are back on solid ground. I know exactly where I am before I remove my arm from covering my eyes. I’m back in that starting room, where everyone was originally gathered, except this time, there are no glass boxes.

“CONGRATULATIONS NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU ARE THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVER MULTI-DIMENSIONAL HUNGER GAMES!” a familiar, yet irritating voice shouts.

I turn to see the floating sphere hover down toward me. I glare at it and ask “Alright, I’ve won your fucked up game, now are you going to uphold the deal and let my friends go?”

“WHILE THERE WAS NO ‘DEAL’ PER-SAY, I WILL RETURN YOU TO YOUR LIVING FRIENDS IN DUE TIME! BUT, FOR NOW WE NEED TO READ OUT THE RESULTS FOR THE AUDIENCE AT HOME!” The robot declares with a wink. 

I scoff at it before it pretends to clear it’s non-existent throat and announce “WELL NOW, FOR THOSE OF YOU JUST TUNING IN TO THE FINALE OF THE MULTI-DIMENSIONAL HUNGER GAMES, I WILL OFFICIALLY DECLARE THE WINNER! BUT FIRST, LET US GO OVER SOME OF THE GOOD TIMES HAD IN THE GAMES, SHALL WE?” 

Suddenly I see a light blue screen, similar to how they showed who died in the game, appear next to the floating sphere. The robot then shouts to the crowd “FIRST OFF, LET US SEE WHO THE VERY FIRST CASUALTY WAS…”

A cheesy drum roll sounds from the robot, before a picture of that Yuri girl appears on the light blue screen. The robot then announces “YURI! MY, OH MY. SHE SEEMED LIKE SHE COULD HAVE GONE FAR, AFTER ALL, SHE WAS THE FIRST TO RECOGNIZE WHAT GAME SHOW SHE WAS ON. HOWEVER, I THINK THAT KNOWLEDGE MADE HER QUITE THE EARLY TARGET, WOULDN'T YOU ALL AGREE. HAHAHAHA!” 

I let out a growl of anger as I hear a crowd laugh along with the robot. I then shout “HEY, stop treating us like pieces of a game! I know that this is all a game to you, but I’ve come to know a lot of good people who died in this arena, and I know for sure that we are not simple pawns for your amusement!”

The robot gives me a sideways glance before responding “OH! IT APPEARS AS THOUGH OUR CHAMPION WANT’S US TO GET TO THE POINT! WHILE I WOULD NORMALLY WANT TO REMINISCE ABOUT SOME OF THE FINER POINTS OF THIS GAME, I DO ADMIT, WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME. SO I SHALL GET RIGHT TO ANNOUNCING THE FIRST WINNER OF THE MULTI-DIMENSIONAL HUNGER GAMES!”

I clench my fists in anger and shout “That’s not what…”

The robot is quick to cut me off by announcing “IN THIRD PLACE, WE HAVE… YUYUKO! WHILE IT IS TRUE THAT SHE SURVIVED LONGER THAN OUR SECOND PLACE CHOICE, THE FACT REMAINS, THAT SHE ONLY KILLED TWO PEOPLE. TO TOP THAT OFF, BOTH KILLS WERE JOINT KILLS. YUYUKO ONLY HELPED KILL CIRNO, AND MARISA!” 

As the robot announces this, pictures of Yuyuko, Cirno, and Marisa appear. Then the robot, lets the statement hang for a little bit before continuing “NOW IN SECOND PLACE, WE HAVE… MONIKA! MONIKA WAS A TRULY GOOD OPPONENT IN THIS GAME, MANAGING TO KILL FOUR PEOPLE! MONIKA HELPED KILL ERZA, CIRNO, AND MARISA! TO TOP THAT OFF, SHE MANAGED TO FELL SMOUGH, WITH A SIMPLE BOW AND ARROW! HAD SHE WON, I MIGHT HAVE CALLED HER THE NEXT KATNISS EVERDEEN, HAHAHA!” 

The pictures of Monika, Erza, and Smough, replace the picture of Yuyuko, while the pictures of Cirno, and Marisa just rearrange themselves on the blue screen. The crowd also lets out a laugh at the robot’s strange joke. Then the robot pauses, before continuing yet again, except this time in a slightly more serious manner “NOW, FOR THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVER MULTI-DIMENSIONAL HUNGER GAMES IS… (Cue cheesy drum roll again)... NATSUUUU DRAGNEEEEEL!”

I can’t see them, but the crowd goes wild. Tons of cheering can be heard. I just glare out into the infinite blackness, but the crowd’s celebration does not seem to waver at all. However, after a minute or so, it does finally come down. The robot then starts talking again. “NATSU DRAGNEEL PLAYED AN IMPRESSIVE GAME, MANAGING TO KILL A WHOPPING FIVE PEOPLE! UNLIKE BOTH YUYUKO AND MONIKA, NATSU HERE KILLED EVERYONE ON HIS OWN. (The crowd let’s out a cheer at this.) NATSU KILLED: JELLAL, THE CHOSEN UNDEAD, MELING, REMILIA, AND FINALLY YUYUKO!”

I look away, as pictures of those I killed appear on the light blue screen. The robot however continues. “TO TOP ALL THIS OFF, HE IS THE LAST PERSON ALIVE! QUITE THE IMPRESSIVE FEAT! HE LOVED, AND HE LOST THOSE HE CARED ABOUT, BUT AT THE END OF THE DAY, HE CAME OUT THE CHAMPION! GIVE HIM A HAND FOLKS!” 

The crowd, starts giving me, what sounds like a standing ovation. After the clapping dies down, the robot then shouts “ALRIGHT, THAT IS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR THE SHOW, FOLKS! I THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO WATCH THIS AMAZING LITTLE GAME. NOW THEN I’LL SEND OUR CHAMPION HERE, RIGHT BACK TO HIS HOME, AS YOU ALL GET BACK TO RELAXING IN YOUR OWN HOMES! GOODNIGHT AND GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!” 

And then everything starts to fade to white again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Natsu 'technically' had some help from Meiling with killing the chosen undead, but... To be honest, he still would have probably won by himself.


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue: 

Natsu let out a groan as his eyes cracked open to see a familiar wooden ceiling. It only took him a moment to process, that he was currently laying down on what once was a wooden table. He then got up, immediately looking around. Despite his head hurting, he could immediately recognize that he was back at the Fairy tail guild. 

He could see, everyone, in some way or another passed out. He smiled sadly, he was back, and his remaining friends were alive. Then he caught sight of something that made his entire body freeze. His eyes then widened as he recognized a familiar blonde haired lady sleeping at the bar. 

“LUCY! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Natsu shouted as he sprinted over towards the blonde seated at the fairy tail guild bar. She was only able to open her eyes for a moment, before she was suddenly tackled by an overjoyed dragon slayer. 

“Gack! What on earth Natsu?” Lucy shouted before growing at her splitting headache. Then she noticed that Natsu was crying into her shoulder. 

“Natsu? Are you ok?” Lucy asked with concern, forgetting about her headache for the moment.

Natsu then removed his head from Lucy’s shoulder before saying with a wide smile “Never better.” 

“Ughh, could you keep it down flames for brains! Some of us were trying to avoid getting a headache as soon as we woke up!” Yet another familiar voice shouted. Natsu and Lucy then looked over to a halfway naked Gray, getting up from where he had been laying against a pillar.

Almost immediately Natsu cracked back “Says the frozen stripper, who’s down to his underwear.” 

Grey then realizes that he is in fact down to his underwear and scrambles to find the rest of his clothes. Then he gets them slapped in his face by a familiar red headed, armor wearing woman, named Erza.

Natsu chuckles, before the person he is holding asks him “Natsu, are you sure your ok? You were crying into my shoulder just a few moments ago.”

Natsu then looks back at Lucy and responds with a slightly smaller smile, but nonetheless, a genuine one “Yeah, I’m fine. Just had one hell of a bad dream or something.”

“Well, uh, if you ever want to talk about it, then I’m here… but…” Lucy trails off.

“But what?” Natsu asks tilting his head to the side.

“Could you please stop hugging me on the floor, people are going to get the wrong idea!” Lucy shouts. 

With an embarrassed chuckle Natsu then gets up and pulls Lucy up by her hand. 

Elsewhere…

“You see Yukari, I told you that I was going to put everyone back to where they were, before the games started!” An unfamiliar Lady with glowing red wings, says to the gap youkai, Yukari Yakumo.

“...So you did, but that still doesn’t make what you did any less horrible. People in those games did still die for a little while you know.” Yukari responds after closing the gap that was showing them the fairy tail guild.

“Eh, to make an omelette, you gotta break a few eggs, am I right.” The unfamiliar lady says to Yukari. 

Yukari just glared at her. To which the lady continues “H-Hey I did say I was sorry right! I didn’t know about your little fourth-wall break story, before I pushed that writer to start writing this story!”

“Hmpf, Didn’t mean you had to still continue with it though.” Yukari states, before turning back to look at the full moon, from where she was seated on the Hakurei shrine’s torii.

“Pah! Once I started putting this plan into motion, I knew the people deserved to read it, so of course I had to continue egging that one guy to finish writing the story!” The Lady defends herself. 

“Oh and get my former apprentice harmed in the process.” a new voice chimes in. Both Yukari, and the undefined lady turn to see the newcomer, floating up to the top of the torii. The newcomer is wearing a blue dress, and a blue wizard’s hat with a golden sun on the side of it. She has dark green hair and piercing green eyes. Her legs are also replaced by a wisp of smoke. 

“Oh hello lady Mima. Nice night we’re having, right?” The unfamiliar lady greets nervously. 

“Drop it, you know you’re in the wrong here.” Mima says with a glare, as she settles on the other side of the unfamiliar lady. 

The lady sighs, her red wings drooping, before responding “Yeah, yeah I know, Yukari has already been chewing me out on that, and look I’m sorry okay. It was dumb of me to get the residents of Gensokyo involved in this story, but who else could I have chosen that would have made such a big impact.”

“Anyone else.” Yukari says with a cheshire grin. 

“Agreed.” Mima adds on with a nod. 

“How did you even interfere with the game anyway? And don’t lie, I know you were the direct cause for Juvia’s death.” The unfamiliar lady says with a pout.

“Why I have no clue what you are talking about, and besides, even if I did know what you were talking about, you should know that an evil spirit like myself doesn’t reveal her secrets so easily.” Mima smugly responds, blatantly lying. 

“Uuu. Curses.” the Unknown lady says. Aside from that the three go quiet, before turning their attention back to the moon. 

After a few minutes of silence, Yukari is the first to break said silence by asking “So then, I need to attend to some of the other residents of Gensokyo, namely my shikigami. But I need to make sure you understand the ramifications of your actions, and know that I won’t tolerate any more messing around with the people of Gensokyo.” 

“Yes, I agree, you need to not mess with Gensokyo in such a way again. I may be evil, but even I have standards!” Mima tacks on. 

The unfamiliar lady sighs before she says “Yes I understand, it was horrible of me to drag Gensokyo into such a mess, and I sincerely promise on my honor as a Youkai, that I will not do something like this again!” 

“Hmmm, You don know that Youkai aren't that honorable right?” Yukari responds with a smirk.

“Alright then, I Promise on the honor of any and all the gods the humans believe in.” The Lady says back.

“But don’t you hate all religions?” Mima asks with a smirk of her own.

“Gah! How can I convey that I really, really, really, won’t ever do this kind of thing again to Gensokyo and her peoples!” The Lady shouts.

Yukari giggles before saying “Alright, I think that will do. But still, understand, if you do this again, then you will pay dearly.” 

The unfamiliar lady nods grimly and responds, “Yes, I understand Yukari.” 

“Good. Now if you excuse me, I am heading back home.” Yukari says, before turning and opening a gap and stepping into it. 

“Goodbye for now!” Yukari calls out before the gap starts to shut. 

“Goodbye to you as well Yukari!” The unfamiliar lady calls back before the gap fully disappears. 

There is some silence before Mima then stretches and announces “Well I had best get out of here. If Reimu discovers that I broke out of where she sealed me, then there will be some hell to pay.” 

The lady then turns to Mima and says with a smile “Alright then, goodbye Mima.” 

“Yeah goodbye.” Mima says before floating away. 

Mima then pauses and turns back to the lady before saying “Oh, and if you ever put Marisa in such a messed up situation again, I’ll make anything Yukari does to you, look like child's play!” 

The red winged lady gives a slightly shaky thumbs up and replies “Don’t worry, I won’t!”

Mima then nods and starts to float away after simply saying “Good.”

Then it is just the unfamiliar lady with the glowing red wings left sitting on the torii staring at the full moon. That is until a sliding door is heard, and the lady disappears in what can only be described as a heat wave like air distortion, before that too disappears. 

“Huh, I could have sworn that there were some people out here talking. Probably just those damn fairies pranking me again.” Reimu says, after looking around the front of her shrine. She then closes the door and returns back to bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT IS DONE! Finally after seven whole months of work. It is done. 
> 
> Now don't get me wrong, I loved writing this story, but goodness did it take longer than I thought to make this thing. 
> 
> Anyway's I hope you all enjoyed! Now I got to get back to my other stories!


End file.
